ANIMA Lover
by BunniiBee
Summary: Project ANIMA: much like the Jenova Project, but done with animal cells. Niva Meridian is a 2nd Class ANIMA SOLDIER. She was one of the many chosen for this project, and she is in love with General Genesis. But, will an overexcited puppy change her mind?
1. ANIMA 1

Project: ANIMA. It was about as simple as the Jenova Project, just with a few extra steps.

Eligible subjects would go through mako treatments like regular SOLDIERS. But, after the mako treatments, another treatment called an ANIMA treatment.

ANIMA is a cell type, like Jenova cell, but it is taken from actual animals. The main skills of the animal is thus transferred to the subjects in question. The only moral downside is that the subjects lose their humanness. They gain the characteristics of their animal. Examples being, the subjects would gain animal ears, tails, their skin pigmentation may change, or even grow a pelt or shell.

Because of the characteristics gained, ShinRa demanded a mass amount be made, which resulted in a demand for more eligible subjects. Soon, the eligible gave way to the available and willing. This led to under qualified subjects and many faults and defects occurred.

These ludicrous experiments were led by Dr. Hojo and Dr. Hollander. And, by order of the ShinRa President, the ANIMA Project was ceased and the defects were destroyed, along with all those who opposed the order of the President. The few ANIMA left were then promoted to 2nd Class SOLDIERS.

One of those was Niva Meridian. Her subject ID was FF12P. She was a fawn ANIMA 2nd Class. She also had the honor to be trained by 1st Class General Genesis Rhapsodos, one of the strongest of SOLDIER.

Niva smiled to herself. Genesis…. The name sent tingles up her spine. She couldn't wait to see the flawlessness of his face, smooth voice, and beautiful words that passed through his perfectly chiseled lips. They had been given different missions, Genesis's being in Wutai and hers involving some frozen wasteland and worthless resistance force that never stood a chance. She was still wearing her caramel brown faux fur coat as she walked into the ShinRa building. Her 2nd Class uniform pants count still be seen from under the coat.

"Miss Meridian, Director Lazard requires your presence as soon as possible," a 3rd Class reported as soon as he saw her.

"Fine by me. Has Genesis returned?" He was her utmost priority.

"He returned early this morning. About maybe 3 or 4, ma'am. He's in the apartment still, I do believe."

"Good. I would like a word with him once I'm done with the Director." Casually, she walked to the elevator and up to Lazard's office. Once she reached the door, she knocked politely.

"Come in," Lazard's voice allowed.

Niva walked into the room. Besides the blonde Director, there were two other people. One she recognized as Angeal Hewely, and the other as his apprentice, Zackary Fair. Genesis often spoke fondly of his childhood friend Angeal and Zackary was faintly mentioned.

Niva saluted obediently. "2nd Class Niva Meridian, reporting as requested, sir." She felt her fawn ears twitch, alerted and her tail fluttered lightly.

Lazard looked her over casually. "I take it that the resistance force was taken care of?:

"Crushed like you ordered, sir."

"How was the weather?" he mused, knowing the answer already.

"Peachy keen," she answered with a hint of resentment in her pink doe eyes. She hated cold weather.

He chuckled lightly, then remembered his previous company. "Niva, this is 1st Class General Angeal Hewely, and 2nd Class Zackary Fair." He turned his attention to the two. "This is 2nd Class ANIMA Niva Meridian."

"Wow, an ANIMA SOLDIER member?" Zack awed. "Don't see any very often." He smiled a childish smile.

Angeal nodded to her in acknowledgement and smiled lightly. "I am already slightly acquainted with Miss Meridian."

Zack looked to his mentor expectantly. "Really?"

"he nodded to the eager puppy, the looked to her. "Rare to see you not at Genesis's side."

She smiled politely. "True. Well, I've given my report. I'll excuse myself, thank you." She exited Lazard's office and proceeded to the elevator. She was excited to get to the dorm floor. All 1st and 2nd Classes had a separate floor from the 3rd and lower Classes. Genesis was in his room, probably sleeping.

She reached the floor and walked to his door, pulling out the keycard he'd given her some time ago. The room smelled of Banora apples and old parchment paper. An inviting smell she loved with every fiber of her being. She took off her coat and hung it up.

The room was quiet so she was sure Genesis was asleep, being exhausted from his long mission. She thought it best not to wake him. She straightened her clothes out and started removing her shoulder pads and shoes at the front door. After setting them in their proper place, she took off her shirt, displaying her tan skin. Along her shoulders were lightly colored patches, like a fawn's spots. She adjusted her sports bra and tossed the shirt into the laundry basket.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist. Soft lips pressed to her shoulder and feathery hair tickled her skin. She leaned into the body of the 1st Class red head.

"Gen…." she sighed blissfully.

"Did you think I wouldn't hear you?" he playfully asked against her skin.

"I wanted to let you sleep,' she admitted, shivering lightly at his breath on her skin. "You're hands are cold."

The auburn haired man smirked. "Well, your skin is just too hot." He slid his hands across her smooth, hard stomach. "It's hard to sleep when I can smell you and you're not in bed with me." Teasingly, he licked the juncture of her neck, making her shiver again. "Shiva, I missed your body."

Niva sighed again and turned in his grasp. "You need sleep, Gen." She smiled in hopes she could persuade him.

He smirked in reply. "Why can't I just have you first, and then sleep?" he picked her up and set her on the bed, planting a few kisses on her stomach.


	2. ANIMA 2

Niva's eyes fluttered open. She laid in bed with a sound asleep Genesis beside her. His bare chest and perfect everything seemed to glow. Not a hair was out of place. Unlike her, who's long ringlets of coppery hair was slightly tangled. She smiled nonetheless. She was proud to say she belonged to Genesis. No one else could say something like that. As quietly as she could manage, she slipped from the bed and slipped on some new underwear and just left Genesis's shirt covering her top half. She silently walked into the kitchen and started to cook dinner. Just a simple plate of spicy curry. Genesis enjoyed spicy food, especially when mixed with something so bland like white rice. She also poured two glasses of Midgarian wine, another thing Genesis enjoyed.

Niva looked at the clock that told her it was almost 7 pm. After dinner, she would change the sheets, take a shower, then go to her apartment. She had some spare clothes here at Genesis's apartment, just for situations like these.

Suddenly, two strong arms were around her waist and a bare chest was pressed to her back.

"Up so soon, love? And looking more delectable than the food, I might add." He kissed her shoulder, being exposed by the shirt that was a little too big for her. "My clothes don't suit you very well…..Too big," he murmured.

She smiled as she held onto his arms lightly. "if things go your way, the food will get cold."

"That'll be a waste," he muttered in reply. He muttered something else against her skin, that she assumed to be a line from LOVELESS.

The two separated and they went to his table to eat.

"So, how did the mission in Wutai go?" Niva asked before taking a bite.

"Very well. Many of us think the war with Wutai is going to end soon. Our victory is easily foreseen. And you?"

"Just a small rebel force hiding out in the mountains. They were easily taken care of."

"As I recall, you don't particularly enjoy the cold," he commented lightly.

"Yes, but one must sacrifice their comfort at times to be able to complete a mission accordingly."

"well spoken, my little fawn."

After a quick smile from Niva, the two continued their meal in a comfortable silence.


	3. ANIMA 3

Elsewhere, a certain mako-eyed puppy was eating with his mentor, but it was anything but silent.

"Who is she, Angeal? I've never seen an ANIMA SOLDIER before. How have you tow been previously acquainted? C'mon, Angeal! Tell me!" he begged.

"Eat your dinner, Zackary. It's not often I invite you for dinner." Angeal was surprisingly calm.

"But it's also not often at all that I met an ANIMA SOLDIER! Please, Angeal? Tell me something!" He shoved food into his mouth after eating.

Angeal sighed at the puppy. "She lived in Banora for a few years. She was rather attached to Genesis. I told you something. Now eat, puppy." He took a bite and smiled lightly at his apprentice's expression.

"That's not fair, Angeal!" He pouted and finished his food. The pup then washed his plate in the sink and put it away. "Thanks for dinner, though. It was good." He smiled at his mentor, who nodded in reply, seeing how his own mouth was full.

"You're going to be in the Training Room bright and early, Zack. You'll have a surprise if you do."

Zack smiled widely. "Really? Awesome! I'll get to bed right now!" The ebony haired 2nd Class excitedly waved and left the apartment.

Angeal chuckled lightly. Boy, would Zack be surprised.


	4. ANIMA 4

Navi was standing in the shower, letting the warm water cascade over her body and relax her tense muscles. She's already washed her hair and was washing her body. Genesis himself had taken a shower while she cleaned the dishes and he told her he's take care of the sheets while she showered. She felt a little spoiled and couldn't help but enjoy it.

She stepped out when she was done and wrapped herself in a towel. That's when she realized her clothes were gone. Confusion was plastered on her face as her hair dripped water down her back and chest. She peaked out from the bathroom. "Gen?" No answer. "Gen?" Still no answer. "Genesis?" She walked out of the bathroom, holding her towel to her body.

"Gen?" Where could he have gone? Smirking, she realized he was teasing her. He'd purposely taken her clothes. Sneaky, sneaky, Genesis. Well, she was a sneaky, sneaky girl herself. Putting on her best submissive face, she feigned worry.

She knew what Genesis liked. He liked it when she gave into her fawn-like personality. She especially liked it when she called him "Genesis" and not "Gen." Oh, Niva knew his likes well.

In a voice that could be compared to a light, breathy moan, she spoke, "Genesis, where did you go?" She forced a blush to her face and was looking around with fake naivety.

When he still hadn't given in, she pouted childishly. "Gen! C'mon! That's not fair!" She went to his dresser and started looking through the drawers to find her clothes. When she was looking through his second to last drawer, arms wrapped around her waist.

"You tease," she said with another pout. "Taking my clothes and not coming out to play when I called you."

She felt him smirk against her bare skin. "I'm the tease, am I? How about you? Calling me with that voice." He reached into the drawer and pulled out her missing clothes. "There. Happy, my little fawn?"

"Indeed." She started putting them on once he released her waist. She wasn't embarrassed about him seeing anything. He'd already seen it before anyway.

"Not sleeping over?" he mused, eyeing her body from the bed.

"I haven't been in my apartment for a week. Don't worry." She smiled at him suggestively. "I won't be gone too long."

Genesis smiled a ghost of a smile and watched her gather her shoulder guards and the rest of her uniform. "I have a meeting with Lazard in the morning, so I expect you at the Training Room promptly before I arrive."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll be there bright an early." She gave him one last smile before leaving his apartment. She was only down the hall anyway, so it wasn't a big deal for her.

While walking, she started to think. About her "relationship" with her mentor. They weren't dating, but they were considerably, together. They weren't lovers, but they slept together. What would they call that relationship? He never held her after they slept together, and it was rare for him to kiss her lips. He never held her hand or took her out like "normal couples." but, they weren't normal, were they? A 2nd Class ANIMA SOLDIER and a 1st Class General.

Niva just shook her head. She always thought like that when she was apart from Genesis, but was love struck when he was around her. She was being silly. Genesis just showed his love differently. It was who he was and how he had always been.

"I just need some sleep," she muttered, pulling out her own keycard and entering her room. After pulling off her shoes, she walked over to her bed, set her alarm, and fell into a well deserved sleep.


	5. ANIMA 5

Morning came quickly and Niva could do nothing but stare at the ceiling when her alarm clock went off. She was never a morning person.

Genesis was a morning person. He easily woke and could start his day without a hitch. Guess it was a difference between them. Groggily, she got up from the bed and quickly dressed in her SOLDIER uniform. She paused momentarily to gaze at her fawn spots on her shoulders. Like a real fawn, she thought. While her coffee was brewing, she went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair. She went back into the kitchen to eat half a bagel and drink her coffee. Afterwards, she brushed her teeth and quickly grabbed her keycard off her nightstand and put her shoes on to leave.

In the elevator, her phone started ringing.

"Hello? Meridian speaking."

"Meridian." It was Dr. Hojo. "I have been trying to contact you for well over three days now. You need to get your ANIMA treatments. I demand your presence in my office immediately."

She inwardly groaned. Unlike mako treatments, ShinRa scientists had yet to make the ANIMA cells regenerate themselves, so regular treatments were necessary. But, they were very painful. Restructuring one's DNA was very agonizing.

"I have to meet Genesis at the Training Room. I'll talk to him then be over." What a lie. She'd rather go on a mission with a Turk.

"You better, Meridian." Then Hojo hung up.

"Whatever."

It didn't take her long to get to the 49th floor and to the Training Room. She was surprised when she saw Angeal was there too.

"Mr. Hewely? What are you doing here?"

He noticed her and lightly smiled. "Miss Meridian, good morning. Genesis asked me to meet here early in the morning."

"Oh, that's good. Maybe he's thinking about a sparring match.," she commented, then looked around. "I wonder when his meeting with the Director will be over? I hope he doesn't arrive too late."

Angeal nodded. "That would be unfortunate. But, luckily for him, the meeting should be well over by now. He should be arriving in the afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Niva's face was well past confused. "Then why did he ask us to meet him here so early?"

Now it was Angeal's turn to be confused. Then confusion turned into realization. "Genesis didn't tell you he had another mission, did he? He's to be gone for a few days. He told me to train you in his absence. I assumed you knew." His face was apologetic.

On the inside, Niva cursed and screamed, and threw a tantrum, but she remained calm on the outside. "It's… fine. I'll just speak to him when he returns. All that aside, it would be an honor to be temporarily trained by someone Genesis holds in such high regards."

Angeal smiled a small hopeful smile. "Thank you."

"Sorry I'm late!" someone shouted. Both looked to see Zack running to the entrance of the Training Room. He stopped running though when he saw Niva standing next to his mentor.

"She's the surprise?" he asked. "Well, I can say I'm surprised."

The copper haired ANIMA gave the two odd looks before speaking to Zack. "I'll be training with you while Genesis is away. I hope you won't mind." She enjoyed being polite.

"Nope, don't mind at all." Zack smiled brightly. "You'll see how great I am in the simulations. Worthy of 1st Class for sure."

"Actually, Zackary, you'll be sparring against Miss Meridian," Angeal corrected.

"Huh? Really?

Niva knew it. She expected such. It wasn't really a sparring match, but a test is disguise. Both mentors wanted to see who's pupil was best. She wouldn't let Genesis down.

"I'm game," she said. She started warming up and stretching her muscles after entering the Training Room.

Zack looked accusingly at his chuckling mentor. "How can I fight a girl, Angeal?"

"Just remember you're honor and you shouldn't fail."

The puppy sighed. "That doesn't help at all." He watched the woman before him. He body was tight and well proportioned. A slim waist, curved hips, and what he was thinking were most likely high Bs. Yup, this would be one difficult fight. But, his confidence in himself made him decide to make it interesting.

"Hey, Niva, was it?" he called.

"Hm?" He watched her pink candy eyes watching him.

"Let's make this interesting. If you win, you get whatever you want from me."

She smirked. "And if you win?"

"You let me take you out for dinner."

Both Niva and Angeal looked at him oddly.

"You mean like a date?" she inquired.

"Yup."

Angeal's expression changed to amusement. His young pup was pining after his childhood friend's woman. How interesting.

Navi contemplated the proposition. Genesis would probably be upset with her….But, she doubted she would lose anyway.

"Deal." She watched him pull out his large sword and pulled out her two smaller swords.

Angeal started up the simulation and stepped aside. They were suddenly in a grassy field surrounded by trees. Niva enjoyed the soft breeze and sunlight. It made her all the more focused on the fight ahead. She watched his every movement, waiting for attack.

Zack smirked. "Lady's first."

She smirked back. "How chivalrous." She ran at him, swords at the ready. He blocked her attack and countered with his own. She ducked and swung. Their swords were pressed against each other's. But, Zack was stronger and easily pushed her back.

Niva grit her teeth and ran at him again. Their swords pressed hard against each other's again. This time, Niva gave Zack a knee to the stomach and kicked him in the side when he winced ever so slightly.

_Don't mock your enemy._ She heard Genesis's voice in her head. _it makes you overconfident and cocky. Cockiness leads to arrogance and failure._

"don't get cocky, Niva," she muttered to herself. "Keep a calm mind and a firm grasp." When Zack swung at her again, she back flipped out of the way and quickly swung both swords, knocking his out of his hands and to the side.

It's over! She thought and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. He fell onto him back and before he could flip back onto his feet, her blades were making an 'X' over his neck. She was breathing heavily and so was he. The simulation ended and she put away her weapons with a small smile.

"Well fought, Zack." She held out her hand.

He smiled and took her hand, letting her help him up. "Yeah, you too. Haven't been beaten by anyone in a while. Besides Angeal, that is." H picked up his sword and put it back in its place.

She smiled and looked to Angeal. "I need to make a call. I'll return shortly." She walked out of the Training Room. As soon as she did, her phone rang. The name on the ID made her heart jump.

"Gen?" she answered.

"Hello there, little fawn. I do hope you're behaving for Angeal," he mused.

Niva pouted angrily, walking in front of the glass of the Training Room. "I'll behave for him, but not for you, you liar."

"Oh, why so cross?"

"You lied. You never told me you'd be going on a mission. I wanted to spend some time with you. I won't behave for you."

She heard her chuckle. "How would you feel if I sent you a little gift to apologize? Would that help?"

"No. I can't be bought off, Gen. I'll get you back…somehow."

She could feel his amused smirk. "In the meantime, may I receive a few good words?"

Her heart melted from the softness of the tone. "I….I miss you, Genesis. Truly."

"That's my girl. I'll return in a few days if all goes well. You should receive my small affections tomorrow."

"Don't be gone too long, Genesis. "

He chuckled. "_Even if the morrow is barren, nothing shall forestall my return."_

"LOVELESS Act III."

"Good girl. Try to be good."

"As much as the Goddess will allow." Why did his words sound so hollow? She hung up without saying goodbye and shoved the device in her pocket.

"Genesis has always been rather odd." Niva turned to see it was Angeal who spoke.

She turned away. "I know…How can you tell if he cares? Is there a difference between him amused with something and in love with someone?"

Angeal sighed. "I'm not sure myself. Only time will tell, Miss Meridian."

"Just Niva." She smiled lightly. "That Zack sure is a different guy. Never met anyone like him. He's like a puppy."

Angeal chuckled. "That's quite true. Take it easier on his ego though." He chuckled again.

I will. Um… I'm not feeling too well. I'll come back maybe 5 or 6 if you want me to. Tell Zack we can have a rematch then.' She left the Training Floor and went back to the Dorm Floor. She went to her own room instead of Genesis's. She laid down on the bed and sighed. The fight made her strain more than she meant to. She was feeling fatigued and tired. Maybe she could sleep it off.

Zack had watched her talk on the phone outside the Training Room. He liked the way she pouted and pursed her lips in displeasure. It was cute. Although, he didn't fancy the adoring smile she wore. She must really like the person she was talking to. He wished she could show him that smile once.

"Who is she talking to, Angeal?"

"Genesis, I presume. They have what could be considered an 'intimate relationship'."

"So, they're dating?" He felt slightly disappointed.

"Not really. It's more of an intimacy thing. Why are you so curious, Zack? Jealous?"

"What? I'm not!" He flushed red. So, she was intimate with Genesis, huh? He really hoped her could win a date with her, even though she liked Genesis. He felt a wave of determination right there. Weither Genesis liked it or not, he would get her to go on a date with him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed Angeal had left until he saw him talking to her.

Soon after talking, she left. Zack sighed disappointedly again. He wouldn't be able to take her out to dinner. And as soon as the wave of disappointment came, it gave way to an encouraged smirk.

"I'll just have to try harder!"

Bunnii: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried making it longer since the others were so short. Comment if you would like any questions answered or if you just wanna give encouragement. It's greatly appreciated. Thank you 3.


	6. ANIMA 6

Bunnii: I found my ANIMA notebook! I'm happy J I wish I could have updated sooner, I'm having a serious issue with some girl online. She's trying to convince me to send her weird pictures of myself and I'm just getting really stressed. I hope I can just vent myself in this chapter for you guys though. Please forgive me for not updating sooner.

I do not own Final Fantasy or any of those related. However, I do own Niva Meridian and the of the ANIMA project.

Niva's cotton candy pink eyes fluttered open. Had she fallen asleep? She looked to her clock. 5 o'clock. She HAD fallen asleep. Wearily, she stood. She told Zack she would have a rematch with him… She walked over to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. Her normally tan skin was slightly paler and there were bags under her eyes.

She couldn't be ill, could she/ She jumped when her phone started to ring. She went to her nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Meridian," it was Dr. Hoji, "report to the lab now. You didn't report as I previously requested. Cease this arrogant defiance. If your DNA becomes unstructured, I will personally see to it that the consequences be dire."

"Yes, Doctor. Right after my rematch with Fair." She hung up on him and tossed the device on her bed. Grabbing her key card, she exited the room, snickering when she could hear ringing behind the door. She walked down the hall to the elevator and from there to the Training Floor.

Zack was outside the Training Room when she arrived. He was just standing casually. He looked calm and not like the overexcited puppy he actually was. He saw her and smiled playfully.

"Was wondering if you were gonna even show up." He laughed a little.

She smirked in reply. "Instead of waiting, you should have been warming up." They walked into the Training Room together.

She set the simulation to the same it had been that morning and then took out her swords.

At the same time, the two ran at each other, swords clashing and pressing hard against each other. Niva was surprised when Zack was able to push her back with less force than the time previous. She felt hot and nauseous, but she told herself she'd be fine. She blocked a blow from him and managed a smirk.

"Where's Angeal? Didn't invite him to come?"

Zack smirked back. "He'll be here. Just taking care of some things." He too was surprised with how easy it was to push her away. Why did she seem weaker than before? She ran at him again, and instead of blocking, he just dodged. The little fawn lost balance and fell.

"You alright?" he asked, slightly concerned. She was heavily panting, even though the fight had barely started. Sweat was sliding down her flushed cheeks.

"F-Fine." Maybe not. Niva felt dizzy and exhausted. She stood abruptly, only to be met with a sickening feeling of lightheadedness. She cursed her own arrogance. She should have just gone to see Hojo. She let her pride get the best of her, and she was paying for it.

Darkness snatched her and she was aware that she had fallen onto the floor. She could barely hear Zack's alarmed voice.

"Hey! Niva? Niva!"

Zack had never been so scared before! What was he going to do with the girl that he had just been sparring?

"Niva!" He held her head up as he tapped her cheek. She felt so hot.

Suddenly, the simulated field fades away in a billion pixels. He looked up to see Angeal rushing to them.

"She just passed out!" He was worried it was his fault. Was it?

Angeal looked as calm as ever. "I'll take her to Dr. Hojo. She'll be fine." He picked her up carefully.

"I'll come too!" He felt guilty. Horribly guilty. He followed Angeal to the elevators diligently. "Is she alright?" he pitifully asked.

"Just weakened ANIMA cells. The Science Department is working on a more permanent solution. She'll be fine, Zackary." He himself was contemplating on informing Genesis about the problem. It was only fair.

They reached the Science Department and Hojo looked displeased with what he saw.

"Arrogant ANIMAs think that they can do what they want with no consequences. Place her on the table there." He want to a cabinet and pulled out several vials and syringes.

"I'll be outside, Zackary. I'll only be a moment." Angeal stepped out of the room.

Zack stood by Niva as another scientist connected her with a heart monitor.

"How does it work?" he asked curiously.

Dr. Hojo was prepping a needle. "First, we stop the heart. Then, we inject the cells. After 5 or 6 vials of ANIMA cells, we restart the heart. The cells are rejected when the heart is beating and it virtually results in death. The cells have to attach themselves to the human cells and they aren't attacked by white blood cells If the heart isn't beating." He spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How man y times does this happen? I mean, how often do the ANIMAs come in here like this?"

Hojo scoffed with annoyance. "Too many. Because of their specialized skills received from the cells, they become very high demand and there are less chances to get them the treatments. Most of these ANIMAs are just arrogant things that believe they can tough it out. Absolutely infuriating."

Zack looked down at Niva as a needle was injected into her neck. He hoped she'd be okay….

Angeal stood outside the lab, his phone to his ear, listening to it ring.

"Hello?" Genesis finally answered.

"Genesis."

"A little late to be calling, eh, Angeal? What mischief has my little fawn gotten into?" He sounded amused.

"She's in the Science Department. She hasn't received any ANIMA treatmens recently. I think you should be a little more forceful when it comes to her health" He couldn't be angry with his childhood friend, only upset.

"Things like that happen a lot to ANIMAs. It's like a battery. She'll be perfectly fine. I hear the research for a more permanent solution is coming along very well."

"You don't seem too concerned, Genesis." He sighed. "But I'll trust your judgment." He hung up after that. He looked into the Science Department window and saw Zack staring at the young ANIMA. Angeal smirked all knowingly. Would he tell Genesis if this new development? No… He wanted to see if the little puppy could best a 1st Class General in something. It would certainly be a show.

Niva's eyes opened and she immediately knew where she was. The ANIMA Wing of the medical ward. She turned to see 2 other ANIMAs in the room, both sleeping. A lion ANIMA and bear ANIMA.

"Oh! You're awake!" Niva turned to see Zack. "You passed out…"

Niva sat up. "It happens to a lot of us ANIMAs. It's an annoyance to have your heart stopped and restarted."

"Uh, I bet." He looked down. He had nothing to say. "…Um, hey…"

"Hm?" She was pulling out her IV already. She healed well.

"You wanna maybe go get some lunch? I mean, you slept all night and all day and I just kinda assume you're hungry….. My treat?" He hoped she would say yes.

Teasingly, she smirked. "Give me a good reason." She wanted to go to lunch with him, she just wanted to tease him first. He seemed like a sweet guy.

He saw the playfulness on her face and smirked back. "I'll give you this package that came in today." He held it up to look at the mailer tag. "From the one and only General Genesis."

"Hey!" She tried to grab it but he help it high above her head.

"What do you say?"

"I won't go to lunch with you," she said with a full pout.

The rejection caught Zack off guard, making it easy for her to grab the package. She smirked and giggled lightly. "But, I'll let you take me out for a drink tonight." She slipped her hand into his pocket and took out his phone.

"Hey!" He tried to take his phone back but she held it out of his reach. She put her information in it and handed it back.

"All my info is in there. Pick me up at 6. And, casual wear, Zackary." She walked off with a little laugh, her copper hair swishing behind her and swaying as she walked.

Zack beamed brightly. He got a date with her! It was a date, right? Either way, he was super excited. "Go, Zack!" he cheered himself on. Then, he paused. Where was he going to take her?

Bunnii: Sorry it's not super long but I'm not having a good day. Getting yelled at left and right and I'm super upset. I wanted to make this chapter good. Though. Our little puppy finally got his date 3. How will it go? Hopefully it'll go amazingly! Keep your fingers crossed for him!


	7. ANIMA 7

Bunnii: My lovelies! I've returned! School has been a bummer and I wanted to make your day better than mine. Having a rough time but I'll pull through. This will be a long one because I wanna make it up to you guys for being gone so long. Hope you're all excited about Zack's date ^^! I'm sure he is. I wonder how it'll all go? Please review?

Niva smiled as she showered in her apartment. Zack seemed pretty happy about her letting him take her out for a drink. What would she wear? A skirt seemed too flirty and a dress was too formal for her tastes. She didn't want to be too nonchalant and wear baggy clothes. She smiled when the perfect outfit came to mind.

After getting out and drying herself, she put on her bra and panties and slipped on some tight black leather pants and a form fitting beige flannel shirt over a white camisole that showed off her midriff.

"Perfect." She beamed brightly before she put on her makeup and brushed her long wavy copper locks. Eyeliner, eye shadow to accent her bright eyes and some lip gloss would suffice. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction.

The ringing of her phone distracted her and she picked it up from her coffee table.

"Hello?"

"You should really start taking care of yourself, little fawn." Genesis. She knew what he was talking about. ANIMA treatments.

"Sorry, Gen. You know how much I hate those treatments."

"Well, have you received my gift yet?"

"Oh, yeah, it came today." She had nearly forgotten about the box that lay on her coffee table. She quietly opened it. Inside were 2 Banora apples and a small vial of juice. Genesis's special Banora apple juice.

"It's wonderful, Gen. I love dumb apples." She smiled although she knew he couldn't see it. "I love it. Consider yourself forgiven."

"Take a picture of yourself with the apples. You used to be so innocent when you would eat them when you came to Banora as a child."

She laughed and huffed a little. "What's the difference between then and now?"

She could feel his devious smirk. "Because when you were younger, there was nothing wrong with you sitting on my lap. Now you're not so innocent with them anymore."

Laughing at him, she quickly snapped a picture of herself with a smile while holding the apples. She sent it and waited with silence.

After a moment, Genesis finally spoke. "Got it…. My, my, why so dolled up, love?"

She flushed lightly. "Going for a drink with some ANIMAs tonight." Why did she just lie? "Nothing big."

"Don't drink too much and don't stay out too late." Was his only comment. "I only wanted to remind you of the importance of the treatments. Goodnight, little fawn."

"Night, Gen." He hung up right after he said it. Sighing, she put the device in her pocket. It was about 30 minutes until 6. Zack would be here soon. She put the apples and juice in the fridge and sat on her couch while flipping through a magazine.

There were pictures of beautiful women in beautiful dresses and outfits. Did Niva even own a dress? She couldn't remember.

"Haven't thought about dresses since I was in Banora with Genesis." How odd she'd be thinking of dresses anyway. She was in SOLDIER, not a Miss Midgar pageant. She laughed at the thought of all the fake girls fighting to wear a tiara and sash and hold a bouquet of flowers. Girls could be so petty sometimes.

Zack was pacing back and force nervously. What was he going to do? He had a place to take her for drinks, he had a nice ride to take her there, and he was dressed in denim jeans and a blue button shirt. He knew he looked good but he wanted to make an impression. So, he did the unthinkable. He called Angeal.

"Hello?"

"Angeal, it's Zack! I need your help!" he pleaded miserably.

Angeal seemed worried instantly. "What is it, Zack?"

"Niva's letting me take her out for a drink tonight and I want to make an impression. My mind is drawing a blank! Please tell me you can help!"

Angeal chuckled, much to the displeasure of his pupil's displeasure. "Something so trivial, puppy? I'm sure you can pull off something romantic. Usually it's the simple things that catch the attention."

Zack frowned. "You're so old fashioned, Angeal! What do you mean…. Wait! I got an idea! Thanks, Angeal!" He hung up and quickly rain to the elevators. He had 20 minutes and he'd make it count.

It was a few minutes after 6 when a knock sounded on Niva's door. She opened the door after applying a little more lip gloss. Zack stood on the other side of the door, looking really good and a signature smile on his face.

"Hey," he greeted. "I um, got this for you…. I just happened to pass a place and saw it…." He looked away with a light blush as he handed something to her.

It was a pink rose. Cotton candy pink like her eyes.

"Oh, thank you," she beamed, sniffing it lightly. Flowers were becoming easier to find in places like Banora and the other parts of country. "Why don't you come in while I put this in some water?"

Zack muttered a nervous 'alright' and stepped in, taking his shoes off at the door. "Nice place," he complimented.

"Thanks. I'm thinking about rearranging some things or something later." She didn't like the room really. The walls were so boring and she didn't like the way the furniture was arranged. She needed to fix that soon.

"So, um, just your opinion, but do you prefer bars or clubs?" He was hoping she'd like the place he picked.

"Hm… Personally, I like both. I'm sure whatever place you picked will be great." She walked back from the kitchen and placed the flower (now in a small vase of water) on the coffee able. "Alrighty, I'm set." She had her phone and keycard in her pocket.

"Alright, then." Zack smiled brightly. "Shall we make our leave?"

"We shall." They left the apartment and she locked the door.

Zack was really excited to say the least. He'd told her a corny joke and she had laughed! And thanks to Angeal, he was going to take her around on one of the ShinRa motorcycles. Everything was going so well! When they got to the bike, he handed her a helmet with his signature smirk.

She was sure surprised. "Wow, Zack, you sure do go all out." Was that good?

Maybe cracking a joke would help. "All the better to win a second date from you, my dear."

She giggled in reply. "Well, aren't you a cute big bad wolf?"

"Always." She was laughing, that was a good sign. He put on his own helmet and got on. She got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ready when you are," she said playfully.

Oh this was going to be a good night.

He started the bike and drove out of the ShinRa lot.

They arrived at the club a few minutes later and were just walking in. The music was blaring and it was alive with dancing people.

"You sure can pick them, Zack," Niva complimented.

"Thanks. C'mon, I'll buy you that drink I owe you." He led her over to the bar. "What are you going to drink?"

"Whatever you're having." Niva was no lightweight.

"Nice, a girl that can party." Zack ordered drinks from the bartender and returned his attention to her. "So, tell me where you're from. I want to know more about you."

"You first." Niva smiled through the discomfort. She didn't like talking about her past. It was irrelevant to her life now.

"Okay, then. I'm a country boy through and through. I lived in the country until I decided to enlist in SOLDIER. Right now it's only me and my mom. She's really nice but worries a lot." He smiled thoughtfully. "Okay, your turn."

Niva just sighed inwardly. She could lie, but that would be unfair to Zack. "Alright. I was born in a small town about one hundred miles from Banora. It's called Melidon. I lived there with both my parents until they separated and my mom took me to Banora. I met Genesis and clung to him until he went to join SOLDIER. It wasn't too bad. And after my mom passed away when I was either eighteen or nineteen, I enlisted in SOLDIER myself and entered the ANIMA project. Not really too interesting."

"What about your dad? Do you two keep in touch?"

"Nah, he and I never really got along much." She noticed the bartender had brought them their drinks and she sipped at hers.

"Wanna talk about it?" Zack asked sincerely.

"Nope." She smiled. There was nothing really bothering her about her father. He wasn't big in her mind anyway. "How about you tell me why you joined SOLDIER?"

Zack smiled at that. "That's easy. To be a hero!"

Niva laughed at his excitement. "That's a good reason. I just wanted to see what it was like. It sounded fun in Genesis's letters. Turns out, he lied. It's only fun if you're with fun people." She laughed at her own childishness.

Zack saw this as an opportunity to flirt. "Am I fun?"

She saw the glint in his eye. The challenge was on. "Of course, Zack. I haven't had so much fun in forever." She downed the rest of her drink.

He downed the rest of his and set the glass down. "Care to dance, Niva?"

The way he said her name made her heart flutter. It wasn't flirty or seductive. It was a warm sincerity. That made her realize something. Genesis rarely ever called her by her named. Mostly "little fawn."

"Yes, I'd love to." She grabbed his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. The music was pumping and she recognized it as "Freaxx" by BrokenCYDE.

"I love this song!" She shouted over the loudness. She barely caught his reply as they started dancing. She was rolling her hips as he danced in front of her. He was a good dancer. He kept his mako blue eyes on her body and she moved to the rhythm perfectly. Her hips rolled and swayed and the rest of her body just moved along smoothly after it. The lights shone on her skin and hair and made her look colorful and bright. Amazing.

After a good 45 minutes of dancing to the loudness, they both moved through the crowd and to the bar, laughing.

"I didn't know you danced," Zack commented, laughing.

"I can do a lot of things," was her reply. They ordered two more drinks and went back to their engrossment in each other.

"You're so different from when you're in the ShinRa building," he commented. "You're so professional and polite."

She took a sip of the drink that was set down in front of her. "I know. I've got a work face and a play face. I'm not a stick in the mud."

"Never said that." He took a drink himself. "It's good to know you're having so much fun." He downed the rest.

"I really am." She took another drink. "You're a really nice guy, Zack."

"Thanks. I try." He smiled brightly at the compliment.

Niva drank the last of the liquor in her glass and stood up. "C'mon, Zack. Let's go dance a little more."

He smiled more and stood. So far, a little over an hour of absolute fun and he was just getting started.

The two were dancing for almost 30 minutes and it was the time of Zack's life. Suddenly though, nature called.

"I'll be right back," he called over the music. "I'm going to the restroom."

Niva smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hurry back."

The blue eyed SOLDIER grinned from ear to ear and went through the crowd. He easily found the restroom and went in. After relieving himself and washing his hands, he exited the restroom. Niva had kissed his cheek! He was so excited and happy! She might possibly like him! He saw her in the crowd of people and his good mood dissipated. A man was making attempts to dance with her and she just showed an irritated expression. He was trying to grind on her like some animal in heat and he just looked disgusting doing it. There was no finesse in his movements. Just the jerking of his hips in attempts to attract her.

Zack moved through the crowd and addressed the guy. "Is there a problem here?"

The guy looked at him with disinterest. "No, what's it to you, buddy?"

"It just so happens you're making moves on my girlfriend, _buddy_." He looked to Niva. "He bugging you, Niva?"

Niva's response was her walking over and holding onto his arm lightly. "Not anymore."

The intimidating look in his eyes was breathtaking and she couldn't take her eyes off him. His mako blue eyes set in a hard stare and his normally upturned mouth was set in a firm line. So intimidating but so alluring all the same.

The guy quickly backed off and Niva smirked at Zack.

"Girlfriend, huh?" she mused.

He turned to her suddenly. "Huh? Oh! I was… Um…. Sorry. It was the only thing I could think of." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, why don't we go back to the bar for some drinks?"

She simply followed him back and kept looking at him as he ordered some more drinks.

"That was some face. You looked super pissed."

Zack flushed nervously. "I… kinda was. He was just all over you and it just made me super mad. Sorry, heh…"

"Don't be." She sipped her drink. "It was cute."

He flushed more in reply.

After 4 more drinks each and 3 hours of dancing, it was getting close to about 11 and the two SOLDIER members were laughing loudly. Niva had wanted one more dance before they went back to the bar for a rest before he took her back to ShinRa. The lights were flashing different colors on the two of them and Zack watched the light layer of sweat on her body. There was a slight pink tinge on her cheeks as she smiled at him. Probably from the alcohol. He was glad he wasn't really feeling too drunk. He had to drive.

Niva leaned back into him and grinded against him while he held onto her hips as they moved to the music.

"Zack!" Niva called over the pumping beat. "This is my first time at a club! I love it!" She laughed and marveled at the colors dancing on his face. "I haven't been this bold in years!" She giggled more.

Zack pressed her back to his chest a little firmer and spoke into her ear, "I think bold is good." He spoke loud enough for her to hear. "In fact, I'm about to be bold too." Here it goes.

Niva looked back curiously. "Really? What?"

Pink and blue swirled and the world seemed to go in slow motion. He spoke in here ear again. "I'm about to kiss the prettiest girl I've ever met in my entire life." And he slowly dipped his head down to kiss the copper haired ANIMA.

Niva thought if any man other than Genesis ever kissed her in her lifetime, she'd slap them and leave immediately.

Boy, was she wrong.

The little fawn found herself kissing the puppy back, weither it was it was the butterflies that flew in her stomach or something from the alcohol. His lips weren't soft and smooth like Genesis', but instead slightly chapped and firm. Her lips conformed to his, rather than just pressing together like hers and Genesis's. It was addicting and she felt herself wanting more.

She wrapped her arms up and around his neck, letting him explore the parts of her mouth only Genesis knew. It was exciting and she felt a flare go off inside her body, rather than the flame she felt with her red haired mentor. It was the difference between a spark and a firework.

They pulled apart for much needed air and Niva smiled.

"You're corny."

The puppy smiled a cheesy grin. "Thanks. So, wanna head out of here?" When she nodded, he grabbed her hand and led her out of the club.

They walked over to the motorcycle and Zack put her helmet on himself, after giving her lips a quick peck. "Safety first, right?"

"Yeah." Once he put his own helmet on and got on the bike, she got on and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled when he put one hand on hers and she leaned her head on his back. He smiled himself and started the bike. What a great night.

They got back to the ShinRa building and Zack had set up the bike. He walked her through the building and up to her apartment floor. The two were laughing all the way through the hallways as quietly as they could manage. He was helping he stand as she tried to take off her high heeled shoes.

"These are so hard to take off," she muttered, giggling.

"Then why did you wear them?"

"Because I'm so short," she slurred. "And I would have to jump to do this." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zack in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and listed her up. "I like this." He kissed her lips lightly. "I like this a lot."

She smiled at him and tried to get down.

"C'mon, Zack. Lemme' down. I wanna take my shoes off," she whined playfully.

"Nah, I'll carry the drunken maiden to her room," Zack suggested with a smile.

"You're drunk too, you ham."

"I'm no ham. I'm Zack." He grinned childishly.

They stopped in front of her apartment door and he let her down gently. She pulled out her keycard to unlock the door and turned back to Zack with a smile.

"I had so much fun, Zack. You're so funny and super sweet. I'm really glad I came out tonight. I needed some fun."

His face was sweet and the air about him was gentle, but his eyes were smoldering. Niva loved that smoldering blue fire in his eyes. Like a flaming sky.

"I'm glad you let me take you out. You're a really amazing person. I'm glad you had so much fun." Smoothly and gently, the dark haired man placed a hand on the door behind her and leaned down for a chaste kiss. Again with the delightfully chapped lips and the fluttering sensation in her belly.

Niva didn't even feel trapped by the hand on her door. She actually felt secure and safe. She wanted more of it. More of what he could offer. One hand rested on his chest as the kiss heated up and the other reached back to grab the doorknob and open the door. The hand on his chest gripped the material of his shirt and she pulled him into her apartment. He chuckled lightly and she giggled as the door closed with a soft 'click'.

Bunnii: How was THAT for an update? I worked hella hard to type all this up and it took me so long because of school and everything. I liked this chapter a lot. I love that cute love sick puppy like attitude of Zack's. My friend who proofread this said Zack was out of character but that's not true. He was confident, sweet, and a gentleman, just like his mommy brought him up to be. (: Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. My friend (whom shall remain unnamed) keeps telling me to make a lemon for the next chappie but I dunno. Does this story even need it? I think the implied is enough,. But whatever. I give my viewers what they want haha

Btw, thanks to the people who favorited me or the story, and/or added me or my story to their update lists. I was so touched that people liked this so much -sniffle-. Anyway, I'm happy to answer any questions or comments. Much love 3.


	8. ANIMA update nonchapter but important

ANIMA update. IMPORTANT.

So, I've recently received some comments about my story. Here's the thing: I have never heard of the anime/manga (or whatever it is) called +Anima or something. I thought of the concept myself and the name ANIMA was used because I took it from the word "animal". I thought it was simple yet not to over thought.

I don't mind if I get negative reviews, because that's how one grows and gets better. I'm glad people are telling me what they really think about my story. I just need to clear things up because I felt as if this was something that distracted from my story.

Also to Ashj: Thank you very much for your honest review. There's just something I would like to clear up. I went to a wildlife reserve a few years back and the deer I saw there was a dark caramel brown with beige spots. I know a lot of deer have white spots but I'm basing Niva's character design off of the deer I saw. Thank you kindly for your honest review.

Finally, the chapters will have some trouble coming up. I'm having some problems right now so I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. But, I'm not here to complain or make excuses. Thank you kindly for your time and patience with me recently.


	9. ANIMA 8

Bunnii: Thank goodness! A new chapter! I've been trying to update my stories and all of a sudden…. BAM! New story ideas keep popping up into my head. There's one for Angeal Hewley, some yaoi thing, something about Criminal Minds, one for Satoshi from DNAngel, and a few others . it's been crazy! And I still thank all of you for your patience, and your love. I'm hoping I can maybe get a review or two to see how I'm doing. Thank you for your criticism as well. It helps me become a better writer. Love to you all. And s8trgrlhinata: You have not read it. I know that you're a liar because I talked to you on the phone while you commented it haha READ IT, DORK haha

Light flooded behind Niva's eyelids and a splitting headache hit her hard. Groaning, she sat up in her bed. Wait, bed? She looked to see she was wearing her camisole and leather pants. Where was Zack?

"Zack?" she called. She got out of bed when there was no reply and started looking around. She found a note on her coffee table. Picking it up, she read it carefully.

_Niva,_

_I had fun last night and I'm glad you did too. You were a little drunk last night and nothing really happened, so you don't have to worry about anything. We just kissed…. Well, we kissed a lot haha, but it's nothing to worry about. After you fell asleep, I put you in bed and crashed on your couch. Hope you don't mind. I got you some coffee and it's on your counter. Hope it helps with the headache I know you have. I was going to stay until you woke up but Angeal called and said I had some training to do. You can come watch or something if you want._

_-Zack_

Niva smiled. At least he left a note explaining where he was. Genesis never did…

Niva's eyes widened. Did she just compare Zack to Genesis? Oh, Shiva! Did she really kiss Zack? What would Genesis do if he found out? She really hoped he wouldn't find out at all.

Guilt welled inside her. She actually liked Zack, a lot. But, she was with Genesis. How would she deal with this? Sighing, she knew she would have to put her feelings on hold.

Setting down the note, she saw the flower Zack gave her. Smiling a little, she touched a petal. She wandered into the kitchen to eat and drink that coffee Zack mentioned.

After finishing her morning routine, she walked out of the door, jumping slightly when her phone started ringing.

With a sigh of exasperation, she answered the phone. "Meridian."

"My, my, you do seem rather upset. Is there something wrong?"

"O-Oh! Genesis! I'm so sorry! I… I've had a tiring morning, I apologize. What is it?" The one person she felt nervous about talking to!

"Just checking up on you. Are you busy?"

"Not at all. Just getting ready to head over to the VTR." She didn't even notice the uninterested tone in her voice.

"Is someone distracted?" he teased, although a trace of something else was in his voice.

"Oh, not really. I'm just thinking about some stuff. How's the mission going?"

"Well , I should be returning back tonight. Can I expect to see you?" Mischievousness laced her voice.

Normally, that would have her heart pumping a mile a minute and she would be stuttering, searching for something intelligent to say. She just replied with a nonchalant, "Sure, I'll see you tonight."

"Indeed." She could hear a hint of cold curiosity in his voice. Was he upset?

"Are you alright, Gen? You seem upset."

"All is well, little fawn. Do not be late to your training with Angeal."

"Prompt is proper," she commented with a smile. As she approached the elevator, she spoke again, "Bye Gen. See you later." And she hung up.

Genesis hung up the phone. Something was off. She usually hung on the phone with him as long as she could, drawing out their conversations with any odd topics she could manage to think of. He should bring it up with Angeal.

Niva arrived in the training room on time, smiling kindly at Angeal. "Good morning, Angeal."

He smiled back. "Good morning. A tad late, aren't you?"

She sheepishly smiled at that point. "Heh… I had an interesting night. It won't happen again, sir." She turned to watch Zack fight in a simulation.

"You seem to be on a good mood. Does Zackary have anything to do with it?"

Niva flushed a little. "…A little bit. He's really good at fighting. He's sure to make 1st Class soon."

"Yes, indeed he is. I'm planning on recommending him soon. Let's keep that a surprise though. Has Genesis recommended you yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm hoping he will soon."

"I'm sure he will."

After a few moments of silence, Niva spoke again.

"Angeal, is it wrong to be in love with someone but be liked by someone else?"

"Are you talking about Genesis and Zackary?"

She sighed. "I say I'm in love with Genesis, but then there's Zack. With Genesis, it's just there. I don't really have to tell him anything because I think it's already pretty obvious. But, with Zack, it's different. I've never felt so adored before. He'd told me he likes me but I'm not sure if it's just an infatuation that he'll outgrow. I think he actually means that he likes me. I couldn't bear to hurt him."

Angeal nodded. It was quite a predicament. "Zackary doesn't do anything half heartedly. He would never go into something halfway. He's true to his heart. He's one of the few that still are. But, as you said, Genesis doesn't use words to convey himself." He put a large hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Do what you must to feel free. There will always be a 'what if' but there will never be a regret if you chose the right person."

Niva didn't understand. Did that mean Zack or Genesis? Maybe it meant she should wait before choosing? What did he mean? Before she could ask, Angeal spoke.

"After Zack finishes this simulation, I'll put you in for a while. Let's see how you do at you top level."

She nodded and stepped forward when Zack finished his last enemy.

The black haired 2nd Class beamed when he saw the ANIMA. "Morning, Niva. Did you enjoy the show?" Maybe he should have tried looking more cool while fighting. Less slashing and more suave moves. Maybe he should have taken his shirt off? Or maybe tried getting a cut? Girls dug scars. No, then getting cut would mean he couldn't handle himself! He sighed inwardly. He was such an idiot.

"You did great, Zack. Good job." She smiled and pulled out both of her swords, walking into the middle of the room.

Zack stood next to Angeal as he started the simulation.

"Um… Did she talk about me?" he asked his mentor. "Did she say anything in particular?"

The older man chuckled. "Maybe. I'm not one to gossip."

"C'mon, Angeal! A hint? Please? Something?"

"You'll know soon enough, puppy." Niva had to tell him on her own. The decision was hers and he wouldn't try to influence the outcome.

Zack seemed to sulk a bit. "You're no fun. Any other news?"

"You need to focus on your defense skills. You can't always rely on your strength."

Figures Angeal would change the subject to training.

"Yes, Angeal," he sighed.

"Also, sharpen your mind. You're a bright boy."

The compliment helped perk his mood up a tad. "Thanks."

Niva was busy slashing through her enemies when she started thinking about Genesis. He was coming back tonight. What would she do?

"Do what sets me free? If I new what that was, then I wouldn't be confused." She slashed through two at the same time. Why was everything so complicated? She slashed through more and more enemies, gritting her teeth and lightly growling. She performed a front aerial to avoid the sword of an enemy and swiped a sword at him, finishing him off. She took a stance, ready for more.

But to her surprise, the simulation was already over. How did time fly by so fast? Walking outside of the VTR, she saw that the two others were waiting with praise.

"Well, done," Angeal complimented. "I'd expect nothing less from a pupil of Genesis."

"Thank you, Angeal." She smiled modestly.

Zack smiled brightly at her. "You did great! That flip in the end was a really nice finishing move."

She smiled sheepishly at him. "Thanks, Zack. It wasn't really much though." She let the blush leave her cheeks before looking to Angeal. "Any news on Genesis's return?"

The mentor merely smiled. "he should be returning within the hour. He has some news for you as well."

News? "May I be excused? I'd like to shower since the simulation is over."

"Of course."

Once Niva had left, Angeal turned to his pupil. "We've gained an upper hand in the war with Wutai. Thanks to much patient cooperation, we've gained more allies."

Zack's eyes lit of. "Really? Cool!"

"There's to be a celebration in two days to thank our allies. The Generals have all been invited and I'm taking you with me. You need experience in these situations." He chuckled with amusement. "If you're going to be a hero, you need this knowledge."

Zack was even more excited. "Is that the new Genesis has for Niva? Will Niva be there too?"

"Yes," he mused. "Niva will be joining us as well. You will be on your best behavior, I'm sure.""Yeah! Of course!"

Niva was washed and dressed when her phone started ringing."

"Hello?"

"Go outside your apartment." Genesis.

Curiously, she did what she was told. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a long missed sight.

The water eyed general was leaning against her door frame.

"Genesis!" She beamed brightly. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, enjoying the feel of leather and the spicy smell that was Genesis.

"Hello, my little fawn."

She looked up at him excitedly. "How was your mission?"

"Quite drab indeed. Oh, by the way, my dear. I have news for you." He walked into the rrom and showed her a bag that was hidden behind his back.

"Open it," he said.

Cautiously, she took the bag in her hands and opened it. Her bright pink eyes widened at what was inside.

Inside there was a dress! It was long and very slimming. A red one strap dress that looked like it would fit her body loosely.

"Gen…" She looked up at him. "What's this for?" Of course she was grateful, she was just a tad curious.

He had a smirk on his face. "We're celebrating some new allies we've obtained. To welcome and thank them, ShinRa is having a ball of sorts. You'll be accompanying me. You need to gain etiquette experience."

A ball? She looked at the dress and smiled at Genesis. "Alright. And you already know I have the table manners and social skills required of me for this." She laughed lightly.

Genesis gently grabbed the bag from her and set it on her coffee table before her kissed her.

She felt something in her stomach she'd never felt before. It wasn't an exciting butterfly feeling. It was a bubbling in her stomach. Her mind didn't go blank like usual, nor did her eyes flutter closed like always.

She pulled away first and smiled a little. "How was the mission?" She needed a distraction.

Genesis looked at her oddly. Hadn't she already asked that? "It went rather well, I suppose." He went to her bookshelf and looked through the books, picking out her copy of LOVELESS. He flipped through the pages casually. "You've been acting a little odd, little fawn. Has anything been bothering you?"

"Odd? Why would you say that?" Unconsciously, she looked to the flower Zack got her. Maybe it was a good time to change the subject?

"When's the party?" she asked.

Genesis gazed at her from the corner of his eye, but went along with the subject change. "Two days. What are you doing tomorrow?"

She paused to think a little. "Probably train a little, then relax a tad. Why do you ask?" She pulled the dress from the bag and went to hang it in her closet.

"I was thinking maybe you and I could just stay in." He put her book down and looked st her with a placid expression.

"That could be fun." She closed her closet door and turned to him. "You must be tired from your long mission. Do you want to go back to your place and just turn in for the night?"

Curiously, Genesis walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" It seemed like her mind was somewhere else. He wanted it on him.

"Just sore from training.' She couldn't name the gurgling feeling in her stomach. She felt slightly relieved when he released her from his hold.

She looked out her window and saw it was dark. She was slightly curious as to what Zack was up to at the moment.

As it Shiva herself was answering her, her phone rang on her coffee table. She wordlessly walked over and picked it up.

"Hello? Meridian speaking."

"Hey, Niva. What's with the formality? Haha." Zack! "How ya doing? Did Genesis tell you about the party?"

"Oh, yeah, just heard about it. And I'm doing pretty good. When did you find out?"

"Right after you left." He chuckled. "Looks like we're both going then."

She couldn't help but laugh a little at his excitement. He was so much like an overexcited puppy. "Yeah sure. You're seriously such a dork."

Zack laughed at that. "Anyway, I was wondering, what are you doing right now?"

"You tell me first and then I'll tell you," she teased lightly, forgetting Genesis was even in her apartment.

"Just got out of the shower." Your turn."

She tried to keep the tempting images out of her mind. "Just hanging with Genesis. He was telling me about his mission."

Genesis seemed rather peeved, although he held it in well. Who was she talking to that was more important than he was?

"Oh, then how about tomorrow you train with me and then we can go out? You know, get some lunch, look for last minute party attire?" He chuckled at the last part.

She remembered the dress Genesis gave her just 10 minutes or so ago. "Oh, Genesis already got me a dress for it."

"Cool. Can you describe it?"

"A long, one strap red dress."

"Red?" He didn't sound like he liked it. "I'm not so sure you'd look good in a red dress."

"Really now?" she mused. "And what color are you thinking?"

"For you, either black, blue, or white. I'm liking blue."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever."

"So, tomorrow morning at like 7ish? Then lunch?"

"Sure, bye, Zack."

"Bye, Niva." he hung up.

"Was that Angeal's student?" Genesis asked, vying for attention.

"Yeah, he's just commenting on the dress you got for me." She smiled at him.

"Well, he doesn't understand how you look in red." He gave her a seductive smirk.

She smiled back and went over to her dresser, getting a shirt to sleep in.

When she stripped herself of her shirt, she suddenly felt Genesis's arms around her. His hands roamed her smooth stomach and made her shiver.

"Gen…" Not now, she wanted to say. There was a feeling of indifference inside her, but her body was more enticed by the touch that Genesis had perfected.

Maybe Zack wasn't the one with the infatuation. Maybe it was just her. Maybe she was just intrigued by the attention she was receiving. Maybe it was just nothing more than that.

Maybe everything was fine. Maybe all she needed was Genesis.

Niva's alarm went off, waking her from her sleep. It was 5:30am. She turned it off and sat up. Genesis lay next to her, slightly annoyed by the alarm clock.

She got up and grabbed some clean clothes from her dresser and heading into the bathroom.

She took a shower and dressed in her SOLDIER uniform, then she started drying her hair, leaving the bathroom.

"Coffee, Gen?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" he asked with no curiosity in his voice.

"VTR. I need to keep up the training if I'm ever going to be a 1st Class." She started brewing the coffee. "Wanna hear some good news?"

"Sure." He didn't seem interested at all.

"I was talking to Angeal the other day and he says he's going to recommend Zack be a 1st Class. Isn't that great?" She was really happy for him. "Maybe he can teach me a thing or two while you're on missions so I can get to 1st Class too?" She thought it'd be fun training with Zack.

Genesis was silent for a while. What was all this sudden interest in Zackary? He was a tad clumsy and relied mostly on his strength, rarely on his brains. What was so good about being trained by him? If Niva became a 1st Class before him, then she wouldn't have anything to learn from him and she wouldn't feel the need to hang around him so much.

"How would you like it if I recommended you for 1st Class to Lazard?"

Shocked, Niva walked into the bedroom. "Really?" She put her towel in the laundry basket and sat on the bed. Why was he so casual about it? "Do you think I'm ready for it?"

"I'm pretty sure. How about I tell him today? You can go on a mission to prove yourself after the party."

She smiled at him. That'd be amazing, Genesis." She beamed brightly at him. She kissed his cheek and went back into the kitchen. She poured two cups of coffee and continued getting ready. Filled with a new energy. She put some casual clothes into her training bag. It wasn't like she was going behind Genesis's back to train with Zack. They weren't doing anything wrong.

"I'll be back around maybe 3 or 4, kay?" She grabbed her keycard. Genesis probably wouldn't be there when she got back anyway. He was the type to get bored easily when he didn't have his copy of LOVELESS.

"Alright." He sipped at his coffee quietly.

"Bye, Genesis." She closed the door.

It was around 6:50 when she got to the VTR. Maybe Zack would be there after. She was a little early after all.

Surprisingly, Zack was already there. He beamed brightly and waved when he saw her. There was an unbridled excitement in his mako eyes.

"I'm glad we're both early." He smiled happily. He rubbed the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. "I was pretty excited so I kinda got here early."

She smiled back at him. He was so open and honest about things. It was cute. "Me too. So, sparing or team?"

He smirked. "Sparing. Wanna make another bet?"

"Deal." She never backed down from a challenge.

"Good. If I win, you and I are going to get you a better dress for the party. No red." Oh, he was good.

"Fine. If I win, you let me pick your tux." She grinned.

They went into the simulation room and got ready to spar.

It was set in a dark and shadowy city-like structure. The only lights were from neon signs that were flickering lightly.

"Creepy choice much?" Niva asked.

Zack laughed. "Gotta be ready to fight anywhere." They both got into fighting stances and waited for the other to make the first move.

"Ladies first," Zack said with a grin.

She smirked back at him. "How chivalrous." She held both swords together and charged at him. She had speed and litheness on her side. It was in her ANIMA DNA after all.

He swung his sword at her and she just did a back bend, avoiding his attack. She swung her leg up and kicked his arm, hoping to disarm him.

That didn't work. He still had a firm grip on his sword. She dodged another one of his attacks and swung her leg to trip him.

He jumped over her leg and swung a leg of his own at her. He caught her off guard and got her in the stomach. She went back a few feet and held her stomach. That actually hurt! She smirked at ran at him again, going to slash at him with her blades. He blocked her easily and pressed his sword against hers.

"You should give up now. I've got you beat already." he said with a smirk. It wasn't mocking or mean. It was a playful smirk.

She smirked back with the same amount of playfulness. "You really think so?" She released the pressure against his sword and twisted so she slid underneath him as he stumbled forward. He hadn't expected the sudden loss in pressure.

She smirked and flipped her hair back. "Give up, Zacky," she teased. It was nice to just spar like this. No boring speechless simulation drones to fight. Nothing boring. But instead, a playfulness she really enjoyed. She could get used to training with Zack.

Niva was too busy teasing and didn't expect Zack to come at her so quickly. The best she could manage to do was a quick back hand springs until her back came into contact with the side of a building. She cursed lightly. She wasn't used to fighting in closed spaces. She was more used to open fields and areas of the like. That clever jerk.

"So, it looks like I win," Zack said, bracing his weight against his arm that was leaning against the side of the building.

She had to admit, even in such poor lightly, Zack looked entrancing. Inviting even. His teeth gleamed in the darkness and his bright blue mako eyes were vibrant. Were her eyes that bright to Zack?

Niva lightly flushed. She was glad the dark was hiding it. "Okay, Zack. I give." There was such a small space between them, she was fighting to not close it. There was Genesis to think about. She was such a horrible person.

Zack smiled his usual smile and pulled back from her face. "C'mon. Let's get out of here so we can get dressed and get going, ok?"

The simulation city faced and all that was there was the normal white walls of the VTR.

Niva sighed quietly. She was actually expecting him to kiss her. No, it wasn't expecting it. She was hoping he would. She WANTED him to kiss her back there. She was truly horrible.

"Niva, you're the one with the infatuation," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Zack asked from across the room.

"Nothing!" she called back, following after him. She was seriously getting herself into some serious trouble.

Bunnii: Hey, kiddies! Sorry it's taken so long. I've been having….. Issues as of late. Anywho, I'm starting to think, I'm not really sure as to which direction this story is going. So, I'm leaving it up to you guys! C: Tell me, my lovelies, should Niva choose the confident, graceful Genesis? Or the excitable little mako puppy Zackary? I can make it work either way so don't worry about the fate of this, dearies. I want at least 4-5 votes for one side so there can be a chapter update. This will probably be the only time there will be a condition to receive the next chappie so I made sure it's not too big since I'm not sure a lot of people read this anyway.

But thanks to those of you who do read my story and I will be updating Tell Me These Words Are A Lie soon. Much love.


	10. Important Update MUST READ

Do any of you guys read my beginning and ending comments? I'm not trying to sound rude but it explains a lot of things that are going on. I've got about one person that reads the author notes I put in. I said I will not update until I get at least 3 votes for one side. Genesis Rhapsodos or Zackary Fair? One person voted and I thank them for that. I know it's collecting dust, but I'm just interested in the side votes I receive. Thank you for being interested in my stories. I've got two chapters. One if you guys vote Gen, and another if you vote Zack. Hurry and vote if you want to see another chapter -insert evil laugh here because I'm actually just too lazy to type it out-. Thanks for all the reviews and adds that I've been getting. I'm happy you guys like it. I know I'm being random with the voting thing but as of recently, I've been swaying in whom I actually want Niva to be with and I can't decide. And since I can't you guys can (:.

Also, I will be discontinuing and restarting the Neko and the Avenger most likely. I don't like the way it's looking and I want to fix it. Also look out for a new series I'm starting that is dedicated to our very own Angeal Hewely. The chapter will release after I send in my registration forms for college, which should be next week. Thank you for your patience.

Lastly, Tell Me These Words Are A Lie will be coming out with a new chapter shortly. Just figuring that you'd like to know that as well.

Remember to vote or no new ANIMA Lover chapter. 3


	11. ANIMA 9

And the votes are in! In a close vote of 7-5, the winner is…. Our lovely Zackary Fair! I thank those that voted and love you all! I'm sorry for you Genesis fans. If you guys want, I can make a Genesis story? Just tell me if you want one (: Love you all and here we go from this. Sorry it took me a while. I'm supposed to be writing a 6-12 screenplay for my college class.

Niva and Zack were walking through the Midgar and dressed in something other than their normal attire. Zack was dressed in some regular denim jeans and a semi tight black shirt than pretty much showed off his well toned torso. Niva was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white v-neck shirt. She decided wearing short would be easier since she was going to have to go through the grueling horror of having to try on dresses for the party. She still couldn't believe it was tomorrow night. She hadn't planned what to do with her unruly hair or anything. She was screwed for the most part.

It was only 11am and the two were looking through the dress shops.

"How about we pick your tuxedo first?" Niva asked with a whine.

"Because I know what and where the tux I'm getting is. You have no idea. Just show me a place you think looks good and we'll go in and check it out. Alright?"

She sighed and looked around. She didn't know a thing about dresses. What was wrong with the one Genesis got her? She saw a dress shop and decided it would do. "How about there?"

Zack smiled. "Let the adventure begin."

Niva rolled her eyes. "You're enjoying this too much. Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked suspiciously. Playfully hinting at his sexuality.

The man in question just draped his arm over her shoulder. "That I really want to see you in a dress before Genesis?" He chuckled.

"He already has," she replied without really thinking.

"Huh?"

"I used to hang out with Genesis when he lived in Banora. The was before we joined SOLDIER. I used to wear little sundresses all the time since it was out in the country." She hadn't worn one since she was about fourteen maybe. That was when she started wishing she could join SOLDIER. People there didn't wear dresses so she gave it up until she decided to finally join at seventeen years old. It had been about maybe five or six years since then.

"I see," Zack said, drawing her from her thoughts. Was he upset? He suddenly looked at her with a grin. "Well, I'll be the first one to see you in a formal dress, then. Not a sundress. That doesn't count." His optimism was endearing.

Niva smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

When they walked into the shop, a salesperson greeted them with a smile. "Welsome, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, this little lady needs a dress for a party tomorrow night," Zack replied.

The saleswoman smiled as he pushed Zack forward. "Alright. And are you looking for anything, sir? Would you like someone to take your measurements?"

"Nah, I'm good."

The woman ushered Niva into a changing room. "And color in particular, sir?" She was obviously flirting.

Zack seemed uninterested. "Maybe a dark blue or black?"

"Of course, sir." She started looking through dresses and handing them to Niva through the changing room door.

Niva slipped on dress after dress, making faces at each and every one. Too short. Too long. Exposes too much. Covers too much. Was this woman TRYING to find a dress for her?

"How the dresses looking, Niva?" Zack asked.

"I'll tell you when I find a good one," she said under her breath. This saleswoman.

And then she heard it.

"So, is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, sir, you're very handsome. Is she a friend that's trying to surprise her boyfriend?"

"Thanks and no. There's a party going on and I didn't like the dress she was going to wear."

"Oh, I see." She giggled obnoxiously. "She must have poor tastes in dresses then."

Niva grit her teeth and was about to unlock the dressing room door so she could give that woman a piece of her mind, but Zack's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"No, her mentor does. And how about that dress? I think she'd look good in this one." Niva made a noise when Zack tossed is over the stall door and onto her head.

"Try that one on, okay?"

Niva sighed. "Fine." She heard the dinging of the store bell.

"I'll be right with you, miss," the saleswoman called. "I'll be right back, sir," she said to Zack and left.

Niva sighed with relief, then paused. She was trying to get the zipper in the back down, but it was stuck. "Zack, the zipper is stuck. Could you help me?"

Zack felt himself flush a light pink before he nodded. "O-Okay." He wasn't nervous because she was a woman. He had, had his own experiences with women before. It was just because it was Niva. When she opened the door and turned her back to him, lifting up her long wavy hair, he had to fight to swallow the lump in his throat. He smoothed the back of the dress out and reached for the zipper. As the dress revealed more of her sun kissed skin, he drowned in the thought that all of that skin had been touched by Genesis in many ways. The small of her back, her shoulders, her shoulder blades, her spine. Every inch of her skin had to have been memorized by the First Class General. The zipper slid all the way down to the small of her back and Zack reluctantly let her go. "There you go."

Niva smiled from over her shoulder. "Thanks, Zack. Be out in a minute." She closed the door again.

Zack let out a quiet sigh. Genesis was one lucky bastard. His finger tips still tingled with the warmth that came from her skin.

Niva slid the other dress on and smiled. The material was comfortable and the dress fit her form easily. It was a deep midnight blue that flowed down gently. There was a slit that went up the side that was perfect. Not too far down or too high up. Perfect. The top was cute to a comfortable v-neck shape with two thin straps that reached up and around her neck. It was backless to and very lightweight. She didn't feel like it was dragging her down like the other dresses.

Zack sure knew how to pick them. She bit her lip and walked out of the dressing room. "Well, what do you think? And please don't laugh."

Zack saw her and his jaw dropped slightly. He couldn't muster the brain power to even talk.. After a while. He shook his head and smiled. "You look great! This is the one. I pick the best things." He laughed. He picked another great thing, but it wasn't the right time to brag.

She looked at him critically. "You're sure?"

"Definitely. Hurry up and change so can leave. That saleslady is giving me the googly eyes"

Niva laughed and quickly changed. They went to the register and Niva paid for the dress.

"Don't hesitate to come back for any apparel needs, sir," the woman called with a giggle.

Niva grit her teeth and grabbed a hold of Zack's arm. "Let's go already."

"Ooh, jealous?"

"Huh? What? No way!" She turned to look away.

"Whatever you say, Niva. So, lunch?"

Niva looked at him with a smile. "Oh, no. We're getting your tux, dude. I want to see what you look like in it."

He shrugged. "Okay then." He broke into laughter.

They went to a small tuxedo shop and walked in.

A salesman smiled warmly. "How can I help you two, today?"

"He needs a tux," she said, motioning to Zack.

He looked between them. "You two getting hitched?" He straightened his glasses.

Both SOLDIERS blushed bright red and pulled apart.

"No!" Zack denied. "I-It's for a party!"

"Yeah! A work thing!" Niva agreed.

The salesman just smiled, his eyes wrinkled and worn like the rest of his face. "If you say so. I used to be a young'un way back when. A couple of crazy kids, running away to get married." He winked at Zack. "You got yerself a keeper."

Zack flushed and rubbed the back of his head. "You got it all wrong, old timer."

The man laughed in reply. "Whatever you say, sonny."

Quickly, Zack found a tuxedo that fit his measurements and purchased it.

"Not putting it on?" Niva asked, pouting.

Zack smirked a little. "You'll see me soon enough." He walked out of the store quickly. "Thanks, old man."

The man just smiled and laughed an old wheezy laugh. "I didn't see a thing, kiddos,"

Niva sighed. "That was one weird old man," she commented. "Why would anyone want to just run off and get married at such a young age?" She couldn't even fathom the idea at all.

Zack looked at her oddly. "You're a girl, that's supposed to be your dream come true. Loving someone so much you'd even run off and elope. Didn't you ever think of that as a kid?"

Niva shook her head. "Not really. And now it doesn't seem like a possibility since we're in SOLDIER. We never know what day will be our last. I couldn't leave someone behind like that. It'd be too horrible. And even though I was pretty much born in the country, the simple life just never seemed to be for me."

Zack put his hands in his pockets as he walked alongside her, his bag hanging on his wrist. He'd always thought it was an easy and pretty ideal concept. Falling in love, marrying. It seemed like something he wasn't ready for yet, but it could be a possibility. "I think it sounds like a pretty sweet deal. Coming home after a long mission to a warm place with someone waiting for you." He chuckled. "And I can see some mini me's running around." The thing almost every guys wanted. The simple life. A hard working job, a wife, and munchkins all over the place.

Niva laughed at that last part. "It's hard enough keeping track of you, I couldn't imagine there being little you's running all over the place. Think of all the trouble they'd get into." She laughed and looked at her watch. "Wow, it's only like 12:30. Wanna grab a bite to eat at the food court?" She was trying to change the subject.

Zack nodded. He was actually pretty hungry. Shopping was just something he'd never trained for. How could girls want to do it so often? "Sounds like a plan."

The two had ordered burgers at the food court and were eating at one of the tables.

"I'm glad you're not obsessed with 'bad carbs' and 'calories' like most girls are. It's better."

"Why should I worry about it? I normally eat very healthy food and I train all the time and do missions. I should have no ill thoughts about my weight at all since I know I'm at my highest level." She took a bite of her burger and waited for his reply.

Zack just smiled. "And that's why I'm glad you're not like most girls. You see how beautiful you are and you don't want to change it. I like that about you." Zack started munching on his fries sheepishly.

Niva blushed a little. He shouldn't be telling her things like that. Sweet little things that made her think he was cute. Not when she had Genesis. It just wasn't fair to either of them. "Thanks, Zack." She took the last bite of her burger and drank a bit of her soda. When her mouth wasn't fool of food, she responded. "That's really nice." It was really nice to hear something positive about her from someone else. Genesis usually just commented about her training. But that was okay too. Oh, she was getting so confused.

"So, what time did you tell Genesis you'd be back? Do you two have training today?"

Niva shrugged. "I told him around 4 or 5. I wasn't really all that sure when I'd get done with this stuff. Looks like I gone done a lot earlier than expected." She looked at her watch again. "I might even be back between 2 and 3." How would she really spend the day with Genesis? Maybe they would just sit up in her room and sleep in her bed or watch television on her couch? Or maybe they would train? She had no idea.

Zack smirked, an idea in mind. "How about you play hooky a little while and hang out with me? We should go see a movie or something." He would prefer to spend the day with her and a movie would definitely help.

A movie? Niva laughed and looked at Zack with mock disbelief. "Why, Zackary Fair! I'm shocked you would ever suggest playing hooky when we have such important duties as SOLDIER members. What if there's an emergency?"

Zack knew she was just playing around. He gave a mockingly suave look. "What emergency? The only emergency is the fire might cause in the theatre from being so hot."

He and Niva started laughing at their jokes and they both threw away their finished food.

"You're so funny, Zack," Niva said once she was done laughing. It was something she liked a lot about him. He could make her laugh all the time. She never laughed around Genesis. His sense of humor was as little dry sometimes. She pretended to look like she was thinking. "I guess I could spare an hour or two of my busy, busy schedule to accompany you." She laughed a little, grabbing her bag.

Zack smiled, picking up his own bag. "Well I'm humbled by your generosity, Madame." He laughed a little bit. "Allow me to lead the way to your cinematic adventure." He hld out his arm playfully.

Niva laughed at him and took his arm. "Yes, lead the way."

The movie wasn't bad. It was a horror movie about monster from another planet taking over the brains of SOLDIERs and making them kill people and infect them. It was a little corny of a plot, but it wasn't horrible. Niva did find out one thing though. Zack was not a fan of gore. His face paled when one of the squirmy little aliens popped out of the forehead of a SOLDIER member and bit into the face of a cadet. Niva nearly laughed at his reaction. When they walked out of the theatre, Niva checked her watch. It was almost 5. That was a long movie. She looked over to Zack. "It was your idea to go see a scary movie."

Zack nodded. "I know." His plan had not worked out the way he wanted. Pick the scariest movie that was showing and use it as an excuse to comfort her. He was so disgusted by the gore, he thought he was going to throw up.

Niva giggled a bit more. "Geez, you're a SOLDIER 2nd Class. Can't handle a little gore?"

Zack shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just you don't normally see things popping out of their heads and stuff on the battlefield." Not that he had ever really fought over in Wutai yet. He was usually sent to get rid of the people trying to get into Midgar. "I can handle gore sometimes. But not like that. That was disgusting." He stuck out his tongue for emphasis.

The two of them were walking towards the motorcycle that Zack had borrowed so they could get around. Zack helped Niva buckle her helmet like he always did and got on, smiling when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"C'mon, Zack. I need to be back so Genesis doesn't freak out," she said with a small laugh.

"Yes, ma'am." Zack started the bike and raced off. He didn't want to take her back but she was right. He couldn't monopolize her all for himself. Yet.

It wasn't a long ride back to the ShinRa building. Zack parked in the lot and put the helmets up. He and Niva walked up to the elevators and went up to her floor.

"Today was a good day. Thanks, Zack." Niva smiled as she held onto her shopping bag.

Zack smiled back with his usual bright demeanor. "No problem. Any time you need a good day, I'm here." He held his own bag casually.

Niva just kept smiling. Zack was just so sweet. The time it took to reach her door was just a bit too soon. She reached into her back pocket to grab her key card and slid it into the automatic lock. "So, looks like I'll see you tomorrow?"

That made Zack smile more. "Yeah. Definitely. Remember to save me a dance." He gave her a wave and walked back to the elevator so he could get to his own floor.

Nodding and waving as well, Niva walked into her apartment and looked around. The lights were off and it was quiet.

"Gen?" she called, turning on the lights. Nothing. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

After a few rings, he finally answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gen, where are you? I thought you were going to wait at my place?"

"I wasn't feeling too well so I retired to my room. Sorry for that, little fawn."

"No, if you're not feeling well stay in bed. Do you want me to bring you anything, Genesis? Do you want me to come over and stay with you?"

"No, that's fine. It's just a simple cold or something. I'll see you tomorrow night." He then hung up.

Niva stared at her phone for a while. He must have been tired to hang up without saying goodbye or anything. Well, he said he would meet her so she supposed he would be well enough. It was just odd though. His tone just wasn't like him at all. It was a bit distant and weary. No airs of confidence or superiority. Maybe he was sick after all. She took a shower and dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and crawled into her bed. Even though it was only about 7:30 at night, she was actually very tired. The lights were off and she was just getting comfortable when she heard a noise.

She froze in her bed and almost immediately jolted up. She could only see a few outlines of the furniture in her room. It was nothing. Just the wind, she told herself and laid back down. She heard another noise and tried to ignore it.

But, she couldn't help but imagine one of the monsters from the movie she had watched with Zack. She told herself they weren't real. They couldn't be. It was just a movie to scare little kids and teenage couples. She was a grown woman. But, she couldn't help but hide more under the covers, her heart starting to pound.

When her phone vibrated in alert, she nearly screamed and jumped out of bed. She hastily grabbed the device and checked her new message. It was from Zack.

_That movie is still giving me the creeps. How about you?_

Niva bit her lip and looked into the darkness of her quarters. She was so scared at that moment, but would Zack laugh if she told him that? She quickly typed back.

_Just a little. Hearing a few bumps in the night but no worries. I'm fine._ What a lie! It Didn't take long to get a reply.

_Really? I almost couldn't take a piss in my bathroom. I was thinking one of those things was going to jump out at me or something. I'm super paranoid._

She bit her lip a bit harder. She was actually getting scared now that it was getting darker. She hesitantly typed another reply.

_Maybe I am a little bit scared…. Any ideas? _She turned on her bedside lamp so she could save her heart from exploding. The anticipation for his messages were making her heart pound more and she wasn't sure how much more adrenaline her body could handle.

_Come to my place? I'm actually to scared to leave mine and it'd be better than just messaging one another and being scared out of our wits, right?_

Figure that. Two 2nd Class SOLDIER members scared of a silly horror movie. She could hear the jokes, Nevertheless, she sent a confirmation to Zack and grabbed her key and slipped on her shoes. She kept her phone in her hand and carefully crept out into the darkness. The hallway that was brightly lit only hours ago now seemed eerie and almost evil as she walked to the elevator. That little ride wasn't too good either. Her heart pounded as her mind fed the rest of her possibilities of absolute horror. Once the elevator doors opened, she quickly hurried out. She found Zack's door easily and knocked quietly. She didn't want to wake up anyone else and have them wonder what she was doing at Zack's place at 8:30 at night.

After a moment, the door opened and there stood Zack, clad in black pajama pants and a button up shirt. He let her in and Niva respectfully took off her shoes at the door. "Pardon the intrusion," she said quietly.

"Not at all. I invited you. Well, um, sorry for the mess."

That was when Niva looked around. It looked like a typical boy's place. There were a couple clothes laying around, but nothing too bad. "I don't mind." She returned her attention back to him. "So, is it alright if I crash on your couch?" she asked.

Zack looked at her oddly. "What? No. You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. No buts about it, missy." He ushered her towards the bed. "What kind of guy do you take me for?" he asked playfully.

Niva felt a bit foolish then. He was always such a gentleman. "Are you sure, Zack? I don't want to impose."

He smiled and shook his head. "Not a bit. Now, go to sleep." He took off the button up shirt and tossed it onto the couch, where there was already a pillow and blanket set up. With a flick, the lights were off and everything was quiet. Niva's heart was pounding from the dark, but she could hear Zack breathing and felt a bit better. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on sleeping.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was awoken by a noise in the ceiling. She looked over to the clock and saw it was now around 11. She looked over in the direction of Zack couch and struggled to find her voice.

"Z-Zack, are you awake?" she whispered. She felt foolish being so scared, but her instincts wouldn't let her feel anything else but fear of the noise.

"Yeah, you heard that too?" he asked just as quietly.

"Yeah. I'm so freaked out right now." She felt so embarrassed admitting it.

"Me too. Want me to go over there with you?"

Niva nodded a bit, then remembered he couldn't see her in the darkness. "Yes, please." She needed to know that someone was there so she wouldn't be so scared until she could get some actual sleep.

She heard the rustling of Zack getting up and heard him walking over to the bed. She heard him stumble and curse a shoe and it helped ease her fears a tiny bit. She heard the blankets rustling and felt the bed move with the extra weight as Zack climbed in the bed.

"To be honest, that noise really scared the shit out of me," he admitted with a small laugh as he moved to lay right next to her.

"Me too," she said quietly. "I guess the movie just gets scarier after you watch it, huh?"

"Yeah."

Niva moved closer to Zack and felt so relieved when he rolled onto his side and put and arm around her. She was definitely feeling safer.

"Night, Zack," she said quietly.

"Night, Niva," he replied just as quietly.

She wasn't used to actually hearing someone call her name informally. Not even Genesis used her first name. Always 'little fawn'. It sounded nice to hear someone call her 'Niva'. It sounded good coming from Zack. Those thoughts were the last things going through her mind as she was finally able to fall asleep without worrying about the misleading noises.


	12. ANIMA 10

Bunnii: Sorry it's been so long. College work is killing me so much right now. The Ikuto story will have another chapter soon, I'm just really in the mood to write my Zack one right now. I'm getting excited because I've planned so far ahead but I have no time to write it. Even though I should be working on a final right now, I'll dedicate an hour to write a new chappie for you guys. And for the people disappointed by Zack's victory, I'm going to be writing a new story just for Genesis. Although a new vote, yaoi or hetero? I'm fine writing either because it'll work either way. (: And I'm working on a Zack,XGenXAngealXOC pairing sorry. I'm working on too many, sorry. Love you (:

There was sunlight. Lots of sunlight. It pierced Niva's eyelids and she clenched them tighter. It wasn't morning yet. It couldn't be. She buried her face further into the pillow next to her and exhaled deeply, trying to lure herself into sleep again. It was so warm and comforting and solid… Solid?

Niva awoke and looked at the "pillow" which was actually a well toned chest. Blinking away all of the grogginess in her eyes, she looked up and all she could register was dark hair. After another moment of trying to wake up, she realized it was Zack. She remembered the scary movie and then just closed her eyes again. As long as she knew where she was and why she was there, she was fine. And besides, Zack was with her so there wasn't a problem at all.

But, why wasn't it a problem? She furrowed her brows in thought. She was with Genesis. First Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos. There were women who would kill for the right to say that. He was a strong, influential, respected, highly attractive and intelligent man. So why was she in the arms of a Second Class SOLDIER? Her face buried in his chest and her body contorting to his. One of his arms draped over her waist. They were in the same bed and she was comfortable with it. Oh, she was such a horrible person. The most horrible person in the entirety of Gaia. She looked up at Zack to see he was still sleeping. Maybe it would be best if she left. Anyway, the celebratory party was tonight so she needed to clear her mind and get ready.

As careful as she could, Niva attempted to slide from under Zack's arm and out from the bed. She didn't want to wake him up since he seemed so tired. Cautiously, she began to quietly slide off the side of the bed. She let out a surprised yelp when the arm captured her waist and pulled her back to Zack's chest.

"Mornin' sunshine," he muttered with a sly smirk. "Thought I was asleep and ditching me, eh?" He chuckled with his eyes closed peacefully.

"No, I just have to go back to my place and get dressed, don't I?" she asked with a small smile. "I can't wear my pajamas all day, can I?"

"Guess not. But why get up so early if you don't even have training?"

"Because today is the day of the party. I have to shower and get dressed."

Zack was quiet for a moment, then he perked up a bit. "You serious? Shiva, it is today." He groaned. "Why do you need all day?"

Niva couldn't help but laugh at him. "Because, SOLDIER or not, Zack, I'm a girl still. It takes time. There's showering, makeup, hair, the dress, perfume, and all of those girly things. You just need to put on your tux and then you're fine." She ruffled his spiky hair. "You're even fine with that bedhead of yours."

Zack faked a look of hurt. "I find that offensive. I'll let you know that I take wonderful care of my hair." He grabbed her hand and had her feel through his hair. "See? Soft and clean. You're just jealous,' he joked.

"Am not. I take wonderful care of my hair." Niva laughed at him.

"Then let me see." He reached over and ran his fingers through her hair.

Niva's heart flittered and she felt heat rush to her cheeks. Time seemed to slow down for her and her eyes caught Zack's. Blue mako mixed with the soft cotton candy pink for a moment.

But it was Niva of course who broke the eye contact. "You're so silly, Zack. Let go, I really need to go and start getting ready. I only have so much time."

Reluctantly, the dark haired SOLDIER let her go. "Alright. And just so you know, you'll be surprised how dashing I'll look tonight." He smirked at her.

Rolling her eyes, Niva climbed out of the bed. "Sure. I'll believe you when I see it. I'll look pretty much the same but in a dress, so no surprise for you, Zackary." Niva tugged his bangs a bit playfully and laughed at his displeased groan. "By, Zack. See you tonight."

"It's a date then," he responded after she opened the door.

"Sure," she replied, looking over her shoulder. "Just don't get too swamped, Mr. Ladiesman." She laughed at his 'Hey!' and closed the door. Her smile went away after the door was closed though. She was now caught. She had Genesis and then there was Zackary. He was just so friendly. Maybe she just wanted the attention that Zack offered her. Why did things have to be so complicated?

Everything was going to change that night. She had to decide and she had to stand by her choice. The mature and sexy Genesis that she'd been pining after for years? Or the sweet little SOLDIER puppy that seemed to squirm inside of her mind and take root? That was going to be decided with a color; red or blue?

Niva shook her head as she entered the elevator. Of course it was going to be Genesis. She was just unaccustomed to the attention Zack gave her. He was a very attractive and playful guy so he was probably like that with many girls. Hell, she and he slept together in the same bed and nothing happened. Her pounding heart was just from the guilt that she was feeling knowing that Genesis was none the wiser. That was it.

It had to be that. It had to be him. It had to be red.

But, her stomach still wouldn't settle.

It was about an hour before her arrival time and Niva was almost ready. Her unruly wavy locks were done up and it hung delicately around her shoulders. She wore a red lipstick and her makeup accentuated that color. She wore glistening earrings that dangled- her late mother's earrings- along with her matching necklace. It glistened in the light and the red dress hung simply around her. She slid on her white v-shaped fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows and looked herself over in the mirror. Creating a finishing touch, she placed a glistening clip into her hair to complete her look. She sighed. How come if she looked so beautiful, she felt so ugly inside? She looked over in the direction on her closet, where the dress she had bought with Zack hung carefully. What would Zack say? Shaking her head, she wanted her mind off of him. She had made a choice and was going to stick with it. Genesis was going to arrive any minute and then her heart would flutter like usual and she'd fall in love with him all over again, just like she always did. And since he was going to be so well dressed, she was going to fall even harder. Because he was Genesis. She always fell in love with him. She'd always wanted him and she finally had him in her hands. Why would she let him go? Biting her bottom lip with a deep inhale, she decided she'd go see Genesis herself.

She found her way to his room easily and knocked on his door. "Genesis? It's me, Niva. Are you in there?"

"Yes, little fawn. Come on in." His silk voice invited her in and she did as she was told. Also in the room, though, was Angeal. That surprised her indeed.

"It's nice to see you again, Angeal," she said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. And might I say, you look very lovely, Niva. Very lovely indeed." He smiled that warm smile that he was known for. Perhaps a fatherly sort of smile. Maybe that was why she was so fond of it.

"Agreed. You look charming, little fawn," Genesis agreed, straightening his coat out. He didn't look at her very long though, so she wasn't sure if he was just saying it or if he meant it.

"Thank you, Genesis. Thank you, Angeal. You both look very handsome." Why wasn't she feeling very excited? She was going to be on the arm of such a beautiful person. Nerves most likely.

"Niva, may I have a word?" Angeal asked.

"Of course." She followed him out onto the veranda that Genesis had the luxury of having in his room.

"I'll finish getting ready, then we'll be on our way," Genesis stated, not even looking at them.

When out in the chilled air, Angeal spoke first. "Pardon me for saying, but I'm guessing you've sorted yourself out?"

Niva looked down at her hands. "Yes. Zack is a wonderful, amazing person. But, I think I was just overwhelmed by the attention he gave me. I couldn't put him in such a position. And besides, I'm sure he has a girl that he truly likes and is just playful towards everyone. He's a sweet guy so I'm sure of it."

Angeal chuckled. This girl and the puppy had something in common: a thick head. "Well, you have that right- a bit. There is a girl that Zack has a fancy for."

For some reason, that reply bothered her. She felt something that she could compare to jealousy. She felt a bit angry as well. But not at Zack. She felt confused too. Why would she be jealous? She should be happy. "Well, that's good. I'm happy."

The 1st Class General continued. "Did you know, Zackary absolutely hates shopping? He always gets confused by different shops and prefers to find things in one place."

Niva raised a brow at him. But he went shopping with her and he seemed to be having a lot of fun. She had no idea. "Really?"

"Yes, indeed. And he has a heightened dislike of movies of the horror genre. He dislikes the horror aspect of movies. He's not a fan of films at all, either. It is quite odd isn't it? Unexpected from someone as excitable as him."

He hated horror movies? But he saw one with her last night. He was the one that suggested it. He seemed excited about it too. Why would Zack do something he hated? He didn't seem like the kind of person to just do something like that. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure. He also doesn't like dancing either. He's not very good at it and since he's a SOLDIER, he sees no point in having the skills to dance. It's quiet humorous to watch him attempt to dance."

"Then why is he going to the ball? Why would he be so silly as to do things he dislikes? That doesn't seem like him." Why was Angeal telling her all of this? It was starting to make no sense.

Angeal didn't even look her way, but he smiled a bit. "Because he's a very gentle person. He does things he doesn't like because he wants to make others happy. He'd rather make someone smile and do something he dislikes than not. Because he has a fancy for a girl that he wants to impress. He's a simple boy, but a very loyal one. Like a puppy. He doesn't do anything half heartedly- it's not in his nature." He looked at the sky for a moment. "You should look things over yourself for a moment and decide. It's obvious you've held a deep affection for Genesis, but I'm wondering who's really the one who's fallen and who's just in. Of course, I'm not choosing sides. I just know Genesis very well. He isn't one to invest in something long term full heartedly. It's not his general interest." He glanced over at her. "How would you want your life to go is entirely your choice. You need to sort it out yourself." He smiled again and put a hand on her shoulder. "You do look very lovely, but I'm not sure if red is your best suited color." And then he returned inside.

Red wasn't her color? Zack said the same thing. Zack said a lot of things. He admitted he liked her personality and her commitment in things she believed in. He thought she was a strong woman. So, what did she want out of life?

Genesis, she'd pined after him since she was a young girl and pursued him to the point of joining ShinRa and the ANIMA Program. She didn't regret it, but she hadn't really thought about she wanted. All she wanted was Genesis. So, what did she want now?

Zack, he wanted to be a hero. He wanted to live life to the fullest. He even openly explained to her that he wanted to try and have a family one day? Such commitment, but so many risks? A family? What would it be like?

Genesis disliked children and Zack liked the idea of them. Did she like children? Did she even like the idea of a family? Was she going to just plan on just staying with Genesis? She knew he'd probably never ask her to marry him, even though marriage was apparently the ideal dream for a woman. Like Angeal had said, those kind of things weren't in his character. So, what did she really want?

She bit her bottom lip and removed one of her earrings, grasping it loosely in her palm. She walked back into the room and smiled. "I think I lost one of my earrings. I'm going to go look for it in my room and I'll meet you all there. It'd be terrible of me if I kept you both waiting. Women are very indecisive. I'm sorry. I'll be as quick as I can." She slipped out of the room, catching the knowing smile on Angeal's face as she closed the door behind her.

She had to rush, but she was able to pull it off. Changing her lipstick to a lighter, pinker tone and the shade of her eye makeup, she was able to successfully match the blue dress. She wore the same earrings and the same necklace though. She changed her hair to a more elegant look than the almost casual way it was fashioned before and exchanged her fingerless gloves with long full fingered white gloves. She looked her appearance over in her mirror and smiled. Blue was actually a color that suited her.

Grabbing her phone on her way out, she typed a message to Zack.

_You there yet?_

The reply came back quickly.

_No, couldn't find my shoes so I'm behind. Why? Waiting for me? ;9_

The ANIMA couldn't help but giggle. Oh, she couldn't believe how easily he could make her smile.

_No, I'm late too. Had to do some last minute stuff and was talking with Angeal for a while. Meet me in the entrance hall?_

It was hard not to smile at his quick response. As if it was the only answer to give.

_Wait all night if I have to. You promised me a dance._

The entrance hall was a bit crowded, as people were getting acquainted with one another and making conversation, but Niva easily spotted the one man she was looking for. She crept up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who."

She could almost feel his smile. "Is it Mindy from the secretarial department?"

Frowning a bit, Niva was not amused with the joke. "Not even close, Zackary. Not even remotely funny."

"Oh, I get it. It's Aira from the weaponry division. How silly of me."

She still wasn't amused. She was starting to notice how jealous she could feel. Even if he was just joking, she wasn't amused. "Last chance to guess right."

Zack chuckled and put his hands over hers. "Is it the wonderful ANIMA that promised me a dance? Because if it weren't, you'd be bumming me out over here."

That made her smile. She went from annoyed to quite content. "Better answer." She pulled her hands away, missing the heat from his hands.

Zack turned around and his jaw nearly dropped. Look like normal, she said. What a load of bull. She looked a lot different from normal. He was surprised. "Now I can see how girls need all day. You look very beautiful." He smiled sincerely.

She looked him over as well and felt bashful. He did look very handsome. His hair was still spiky, but it looked different, It was nice. He looked nice. More than nice. He looked very charming. "You look very handsome, Zackary," she commented, making him smile sheepishly. "Promise not to run off with all the pretty women all night?" she joked.

Zack smiled and held out his arm for her to take. "What pretty women? There's more than one of you? Don't run off with all the men here. You just might make me jealous," he joked in response.

"You've already done it. I'll play nice." She took his arm hesitantly and felt her cheeks heat up a tad.

"By the way, I told you blue was your color."

Niva wouldn't help but smile, "I seem to be hearing that a lot lately. Let's go and find Angeal and Genesis so we can find out what we need to do. If we need to talk to any of our new allies, you definitely need to let me do the talking. Don't want them running off to Wutai now."

"Hey! I hold great conversation." He chuckled and put a hand on top of hers. "Give me a little credit. I'm a great conversation holder."

"Hm? I wasn't listening." Niva laughed at him and let him lead her around in search of Genesis and Angeal. It wasn't hard to find them though. They were surrounded by a small group of people in the ballroom. And of course, General Sephiroth was there as well, still as poised and reserved as ever.

Angeal was the first to notice the two Second Class SOLDIERs waiting outside the group of people. "Ah, Zackary, Niva. Please join us." He ushered both of them to his side. "Ambassador Blant, this is my disciple, Zackary Fair. I invited him along with me to attend this function. Zack, this is Ambassador Blant, of Predole, our newest ally in the war."

Zack stiffened up and smiled sheepishly, taking the man's hand and shaking it. "It's a pleasure. Thanks for helping us out and all."

The Ambassador laughed at his informal tone. "Quite a young one, aren't you? The pleasure is all mine, Mister Zackary Fair. Your mentor was just telling me of your vigorous training. Nothing less expected from the infamous ShinRa SOLDIERs." He then spotted Niva, how was still on Zack's arm. "And who is this lovely young woman?"

Niva smiled politely at him and bowed her head out of courtesy. "I am Second Class ANIMA Niva Meridian. It's a pleasure, Mister Ambassador."

He took her hand and kissed it politely, his peppered moustache tickling her skin. "Pleasure is all mine, ma'am. Might I say, this is quite a surprise. Never thought that the ANIMA Project was real. It seemed rather fictional indeed. Well, seems I'm mistaken. It's definitely a pleasure indeed." He motioned to the woman on his arm. "This is my wife, Violetta Blant. Dear, why don't you saw hello?"

The woman smiled with a sort of practiced shine. "It's quite a pleasure indeed. Meeting SOLDIERs, ANIMAs, and even the three great Generals of ShinRa. I'm honored."

"Oh, the honor is all ours, Lady Ambassador," Angeal responded with a smile. He turned his attention to Zack. "Zackary? The Ambassador, his wife and I will be discussing the arrangements for the alliance for quite some time. If you'd like, you and Niva can go and dance for a while and return later." Inwardly, he was worried how much his student's attention span could take. It would be best if he burned some energy and then came back to pay attention to the ambassadors and other guests.

Catching the drift and the train of thought, Niva nodded to Angeal. Zack was too thickheaded to get it and would insist on staying with his mentor. "That sounds like a great idea, Zack. You did promise me a dance after all. It was a great privilege to meet you and your wife, Ambassador Blant."

Looking at her oddly for a moment, Zack shook the ambassador's hand. "Same. It was great meeting you both."

The pepper moustached man smiled, as did his wife. "The privilege is all mine. It is always an honor meeting such enthusiastic members of my allies." His smile was then directed at Zack. "And might I add, you're partner is very lovely. Lucky young man indeed. How soon until your engagement is official?"

Niva, Zack, and Angeal were all surprised by the odd and rather out of context question. What made him jump to that conclusion? Even Genesis- whom had been conversating with another guest, had his brow raised in inquisition.

"P-Pardon?" Zack asked with an embarrassed expression. "Oh, we're not engaged at all. No, no, no." He chuckled sheepishly. They weren't even dating yet, although Zack would have preferred to say that they were.

The ambassador looked surprised. "Oh, I see. Well, my mistake. You two just looked rather close. How silly of me to assume. You two young ones just seemed to match one another so well." He chuckled like he hadn't just said something quite ridiculous.

Niva laughed a bit with him. "Ambassador Blant, you're quite witty for an ambassador." She had to at least humor him. It was polite. Even Angeal chuckled a bit for the same purpose. She continued to speak. "Zack and I aren't engaged, but we're a very good pair, thank you for saying. Right now, we've just started dating so no engagement in our near futureas of yet. Well, please enjoy yourself, we'll be back soon." She led a dumbstruck SOLDIER over and away from the group. "Zack?"

He looked at her with a confused expression. "You told the ambassador that we were dating? I'm really confused." He was hoping it wasn't just to humor the old man. He'd be so disappointed, he wouldn't be able to stand.

"Come on, Zack. Let's go dance." She let him lead her to the dance floor where the other guests were dancing and they soon joined them. "And anyway, I thought you wouldn't mind me saying it. I thought you wanted to go out with me." Her expression was the same, just staring at him with naïve innocence. Something her pink doe eyes accentuated.

"Well, yeah, but what about Genesis? Angeal said you were going out with him?" He regretted saying that. He and his big mouth.

"Well, you don't think I'm a two timer, do you? And I'm not a liar, am I?" She followed his lead while dancing. He was less than graceful but he could manage. She smiled a bit at him and kissed his cheek.

Zack smiled bashfully. "Well, I don't think any of that t all. I'm pretty glad actually. I was pretty surprised when you right out said it. I didn't even have to ask." He chuckled lightly.

She knew it now. She'd been chasing after Genesis so long that she didn't even know if she had any feelings for him once she had him. Physically and even sexually, they were compatible. But they didn't have much in common. They never wanted the same things out of life. She knew that he wanted to be as famed of a hero as Sephiroth. He didn't have time for emotional attachment. She wasn't even sure if he was looking for anything emotional. As much as a wonderful person he was, she couldn't see much of a future with him. Everything would stay the same.

Although she couldn't see herself with Zack five years in the future, she could see more with him. He liked having fun with her and didn't mind going out of his way for her. Speaking of which, Niva adopted a small, all-knowing smile.

"So, I heard from Angeal that someone's been a liar."

The dark haired man looked at her oddly. "Who?"

Niva laughed. "Tell me you're real opinion about shopping, and movies and dancing. For a country boy from Gongaga, you're pretty light on your feet- if not still a little clumsy." Her point was proven when he accidentally missed a step and almost tripped. He was an amateur at dancing but an ace at fighting, how odd.

The addressed country boy looked away sheepishly. "Well, the thing is…. You see…. Oh, darn. Angeal told you?" He looked embarrassed. "Well, the shopping and movies were just reasons for me to get to see you outside of training, you know? I had fun when we went out for drinks so I thought we'd have fun with other things. I know we'd probably never get to do missions together so I figured it was my best chance. And I honestly hate scary movies."

It was so odd. He had done so much to spend time with her and she still saw him as the same, silly SOLDIER that she was introduced to. "Well, I hate them too. I don't like movies at all, really. So we have something in common," she replied, keeping her smile. How she could feel so attached to someone after such a short time was baffling to her. She didn't know when he had grown on her, but she was happy that he did.

Both parties were startled when a tap came upon Zack's shoulder, bringing them from their own little world. It was Genesis.

"May I cut in?" he asked with his signature small smile. Not enough to seem like he was happy, but enough to seem like he was content- or even humoring the entire ordeal. "I'd also like a word with my little fawn."

Zack- seeing the hint he was making- hesitantly let Niva's hand and waist go and looked behind himself. "Niva, I think I'll just go over and get you a glass of champagne, alright? I'll be right back." And he reluctantly left her side to the other side of the room to give them time.

Genesis assumed Zack's previous position and took her hand. Fluidly and without any hesitance, he continued the dance where she and Zack had left off. "I hadn't a clue about you and Fair." It wasn't a bitter comment, more just like a calm observation on his part. Genesis was always calm. "I assume this means you and I are no more, then?"

Niva didn't need a cue- as she had started with him, being able to tell from his body language. "I'm sorry, Genesis. I hadn't expected things to go like this." She looked him in his azure, cat-like eyes. He deserved the respect of being talked to face to face. "I really did love you when I was younger. I guess, as I grew more and more, things just didn't stay the same." She adverted her eyes to Zack for a moment. "I just fell out of it without realizing."

Genesis just chuckled, amused by her apology. "'Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky.'"

The ANIMA's discomforted look changed into a small, all knowing smile. His way of letting her go. She couldn't put it into words, but she knew. LOVELESS was probably the only way he could say anything that seemed to have genuine emotion. "You'll always be my first love, Genesis. Sometimes love dies, but cannot be forgotten, I guess. I just couldn't stop myself with Zack. He's just different." She supposed after this moment, they would see less and less of one another. It seemed a peaceful ending. A right one.

The redhead leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Goodbye, little fawn….. Niva." And then with the same amount of fluidity as he began, their dance stopped. He gave a courteous bow and then walked away with just as poise as he had arrived.

He had said her name for the first time in a long time. After a moment of pondering, the brunette ANIMA realized it didn't sound as she had thought it would. It didn't cause any butterflies within her. Just a relief.

"Hello?"

She turned around at the voice beside her. Smiling sheepishly, she took the glass Zack had handed her.

"You alright, Niva?" he asked.

Nodding, her sheepish smile softened. "Perfectly." The way he said her name had her feeling like hummingbirds were flying around inside her. Her name coming from his lips sounded perfectly right. "We were just saying goodbye." She sipped at the bubbly drink he had handed her and took his arm again. The champagne tasted odd on her tongue. She had never had champagne before. It wasn't her type of drink. With another smile- one more playful this time- Niva turned to Zack. "Let's not let the champagne go to our heads, shall we?"

The blue eyed boy grinned enthusiastically. "This girly drink? Not likely. The stuff we had at the bar last time was better." To prove it, he downed his glass in one swig. "You're turn.

She nearly burst into laughter. Asking her to down a glass of champagne at a place like this. "I'm good, Zack. You're such a country boy, it shows." She was sure things were going to be fine. She had lost the man she had been longing for, for years. She had lost him in a matter of days. But, there wasn't a trace of regret inside of her. She had fallen out of infatuation, and fallen into something different.

And with a excitable little puppy.

Bunnii: I'm sorry I keep taking so long. Holidays and college are keeping me away. This chappie is a bit bigger than the normal ones- not by much though. I thought you deserved a little gift haha And inspiration comes easier to me now. I can write my lovey dovey crap easier when I'm in a lovey dovey mood 3 Gots myself a crush and it brings inspiration. This was just another mushy chapter and next one will be filled with more action and drama. Niva has ended her love affair with Genesis oh wow! I'm thinking about writing a fic for him anyway so if you guys want to read it, let me know. (It'd be a yaoi most likely though so warning. Going to get a new chapter out in Tears of An Angel either tonight or tomorrow. Merry Christmas, all C:


End file.
